


Friendly Competition

by JayseHasNoGrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayseHasNoGrace/pseuds/JayseHasNoGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is going to be the new Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He needed a change from the way his life had been going. Unfortunately, he finds out Draco Malfoy is also going to be starting as a Hogwarts professor. Their rivalry is, of course, not budging. But since they're teachers now, they're not allowed to fight (well, they tried, but going against Minerva McGonagall's wishes is never advised). They both become fixated on proving they're the best teacher: who's most popular with the students, who has the best teaching methods, who gets the most compliments and gifts before breaks. Everything. As a result they are always lurking around each other's classes, eager to brag that they've got a one-up. </p><p>Their students start to get a slightly different impression about their relationship than Harry and Draco have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Tumblr prompt about Harry and Draco being very competitive as professors. I liked it a lot, so I thought I'd give it a go.

“Come on Hermione, you could at least /try/ to be more sympathetic. You’re the one who’s punched him in the face!”

“I believe you've done the same, Harry,” Hermione responded (in a notably unsympathetic fashion). 

She sat on Harry’s couch calmly listening to him fret and rant as she sipped her tea. Honestly she thought that she really shouldn’t be all that surprised that Harry hadn’t grown out of his juvenile hatred for Malfoy. It may have been seven years since the war had ended, but it was /Harry/ she was talking about here. Since when was he not ruled by his emotions? Especially anger and resentment. She sighed, tuning out his sarcastic retort.

“You’re both going to be /professors/, you can’t go around bickering all the time anymore! I know you don’t particularly like him and neither do I. He was a right git throughout most of our time at Hogwarts, and he made some really poor decisions. But he also didn’t turn you in to the snatchers. And you saved his life in the Room of Requirement shortly before his mother saved yours by lying to /Voldemort/, one of the most powerful legilimens in the world. We may have had a bad start with him, but he’s not evil. I’m sure if you just talk to him and tell him you don’t want to fight, then you two can be perfectly civil.”

Harry looked as if he’d just gotten a scolding from Mrs. Weasley. Which, he realized, he had, just not from the one he was thinking of. He was thrilled that his two best friends had finally gotten married, but he was still getting used to thinking of them that way. 

If it had been up to Ron they would’ve been married within a year of the final battle, but of course Hermione didn’t agree. She wanted to further her career, and only once she became head of the Muggle Liaison office at the Ministry did she accept his proposal. Her independence made it especially hard for Harry to think of her as ‘Mrs. Weasley,’ a name that only brought up images of Molly in his head. No, she would always just be Hermione. And Hermione would always give intelligent advice.

“Okay," he gave in somewhat reluctantly, "I’ll try, but you know how he gets under my skin. And if he starts being a prick I can’t make any promises.”

“Just talk to him. I want this job to make you /happy/ okay? You’ve been so down ever since Ginny and you...well, you need a change of pace and you can’t be happy if you’re always fighting with Malfoy.”

“Yeah, I guess, thanks.”

“Oh Harry, come on, don’t go all mopey because I mentioned Ginny. It’s true, you’ve been taking it too hard.”

“Well how am I supposed to be taking it? She’s the only serious relationship I’ve ever had! We’ve essentially been dating since Sixth Year and we’ve been married for five years!”

“You mean you /were/ married for five years.”

“Oh thanks Hermione, I really needed that reminder,” he spat sarcastically.

“Honestly, I didn’t mean it that way, but you’ve got to move on. It’s been almost a year now, I mean she’s moved on--”

“Oh I’m well aware of that. /She’s/ the one that wanted--”

Hermione continued on patiently.

“And you should as well. Since when have you /needed/ someone in your life? In school you didn’t date hardly at all. You weren’t even interested in anyone until Cho Chang and you only sort of dated her for like two weeks! Come on Harry, you /know/ things weren’t working out, that’s why she wanted the divorce. You guys wanted completely different things from life. You want a lot of kids and that’s great, but Ginny doesn’t. She doesn’t want to be like her mother -- not that Molly’s not a lovely woman -- and she doesn’t want to possibly give up her spot on the Hollyhead Harpies or miss a season for a baby. This job is what she’s dreamed of her entire life! She’s not going to give that up to have a child she’s not ready for. Plus, with her playing professional quidditch and you being an auror, how was the baby going to be looked after? You guys would be gone all of the time!”

“I know, I know. I just wish...that things had been different. I mean that was kinda my life plan. Get married to Ginny, become an auror, have a big family. I guess I didn’t really think about…”

“If you really wanted it? If it would work? Harry I think you made the right decision in quitting the aurors. I know they tried to guilt trip you into staying because you're the ‘saviour of the wizarding world’ but you really didn’t need all of that stress. And I know you’re tired, I mean you’ve been chasing dark wizards practically your entire life, you’ve got to give it a rest at some point.”

“Yeah, I am kinda tired. And I’ll try to make a truce with Malfoy and put the whole Ginny thing behind me if it makes you feel better.”

Hermione sighed.

“It’s not about /me/ feeling better.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sorely tempted to take the Hogwarts Express. Well, he didn’t actually want to spend hours on a stuffy train with no one he knew and a bunch of gawking children, but he was taken in by the idea of doing things just like old times. In the end, it was silly nostalgia come years too late. He apparated from Grimmauld Place (which he had managed to clear out a bit more in the past year, although it was still admittedly rather forbidding) straight into Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle.

The other advantage of not taking the train was that he had a few hours to put away his things and set up his office and classroom. And maybe discuss a truce with Draco Malfoy. If he wasn’t being a prick.

The headmistress met him in the entrance way.

“Professor Potter, how lovely to have you back in the castle. I trust you remember where the Defense classroom is?”

“Thank you headmistress, it’s nice to see you as well. I remember where the room is.” Harry spoke stiffly and politely out of nervousness.

“You may call me Minerva now Harry, you are, after all, a part of the staff.” Her eyes twinkled. “Shall I show you to your living quarters?”

Harry followed along behind her up to the sixth floor where there was an ornate pillar, covered in marble vines in abstract swirls.

“For now the password is ‘bowtruckle,’ you may change it whenever you like. I trust that you would like to get settled in now?”

“Yes, Hea- Minerva. Thank you.”

The headmistress smiled, “The feast will begin at six thirty. You may do as you wish until then.”

Harry gave the password and entered his quarters, looking around. It was small, but at least he had a space of his own. There was a front room of sorts with a worn looking sofa and a table and space for little else. He moved into his bedroom which housed a four poster much like his old one in Gryffindor tower, except the bedclothes and hangings were all a gentle dove gray rather than red.

He flopped down on it. His room would do, it wasn’t like he was going to need it for anything more than sleeping anyway. From his spot on the bed he could see a cramped bathroom through a doorway to his right. Again, it would do. He thought he really ought to start putting his things away and go down to set up his classroom, but putting things off was always so much /easier/. He rolled over onto his stomach, but groaned and got up when his trunk stabbed him in the ribs.

“Fine,” he said exasperatedly as he pulled the shrunken object from his coat pocket and restored it to its normal size. He had had Hermione put an undetectable extension charm on it and had proceeded to throw everything haphazardly in. He was now realizing that might not have been the best idea as he had to now get everything /out/ and put in in its proper place.

He spent the better part of two hours taking everything out of his trunk and sorting it into piles around the room by type of item and then putting them away. The stuff for his classroom and office he put back in the trunk (in carefully separated piles). 

He shrunk the trunk down again, just enough so he could comfortably carry it in his arms, and he headed out the door. He had just turned onto the fourth floor corridor from the stairs when someone knocked into him from behind. He managed to stop himself from actually falling, but he heard all of his books and dark detectors jumbling together. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to compose himself.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going-- Potter?”

Harry turned around. Of /course/ it was Draco bloody Malfoy who messed up his painstaking organization. The git probably did it on purpose somehow. Harry so badly wanted to sneer at the blonde’s uncharacteristically disheveled face. He looked like an idiot standing there with an open book askew in his hand and Harry really wanted to take a jab at him, but he remembered Hermione’s lecture. Still he couldn’t quite keep the edge from his voice when he responded.

“Malfoy, no need to sound so surprised, I’m sure you knew I was joining the staff this year too. What are you doing on the fourth floor?”

“Don’t worry Golden Boy, I’m not up to any nefarious plots, you don’t have to keep an eye on me,” Draco composed himself and replied scornfully.

“Don’t call me that! And I didn’t think you were up to anything, I was just wondering why you were up here in my way, messing up my things when your classroom and everything is in the dungeons,” Harry responded hotly. Hermione’s way might have seemed good in theory, but Malfoy was just such a snarky bastard!

“Oh, /my/ apologies. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of the Chosen One and mess up his ‘things,’” he put up air quotes. “I was just going to see Poppy about the potions she had spoken to me about earlier."

“I told you not to call me those things!”

“What precious Potter doesn’t like his titles? He wants to be just like everyone else?” Draco asked mockingly.

Harry put down his trunk and jumped at Draco, trying to wrestle him to the floor.

“I. Said. Don’t. Call. Me. That!”

“Gentlemen!”

Minerva McGonagall had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and towered above them.

“Gentlemen I am disappointed in you. You are both professors and you are expected to conduct yourselves appropriately at all times. I had hoped you would be able to put your childish rivalry behind you on your own, but it appears not.”

She looked down her nose at them.

“From this point on I expect you to act civil in each other’s company. There will be no more fighting, verbal or physical. You are expected to call each other by your /given/ names and /not/ to antagonize each other. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Yes headmistress.”

She nodded briskly and left.

Harry got up and straightened his glasses, carding a hand through his hair.

“Look, Malfoy, do you want to call a truce?”

“Well she made it pretty clear that we have to be civil to each other regardless.” Draco bit out.

Harry glared at him.

“Fine.” Draco relented and held out his hand. “And it’s Draco.”

Harry shook his hand.

“I assume this truce is simply a pledge to stop antagonizing each other...Harry?”

“Um, yeah, I guess. I’ll see you around...Draco.”

He turned and picked up his trunk, cradling it to his body as he walked toward his classroom. The poor thing probably had about ten broken items in it now.

Draco sat on the bottom of the stairs frantically flipping pages to find his place. When he finally found it, he got up and continued reading on his way to the hospital wing. 

Harry looked back as he opened the classroom door and snorted when he saw this. The git just did not learn.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in his place at the staff table between Professors Flitwick and Sinistra (well, now he supposed he should be calling them Filius and Aurora). Students were beginning to filter in to the Great Hall and many were pointing and whispering at their respective tables about the new arrivals at the staff table. Harry tried to avoid looking at any of them.

He glanced over to his right to see Mal-/Draco/ looking equally uncomfortable and nervously rubbing his left arm. Ah, Harry supposed he was right to be afraid that parents would say hateful things about a former Death Eater teaching at Hogwarts. Surely some would, but Harry hoped it wouldn’t be too bad. If Draco had been acquitted and Harry had found it within himself to speak in Draco’s defense at his trial, then the rest of the wizarding world should have no problem accepting that he was safe to teach their children.

Harry refocused his attention as Professor Sprout (/Pamona/, Harry) led in the first years. The Sorting Hat’s song was nothing exceptional, outlining what each house stands for and the importance of unity, and then the sorting began. It took about forty minutes and by the end of it Harry was starving. McGonagall stood to address the students.

“I will make my announcements brief: Welcome First Years, and to all the rest of you, welcome back. The forest on the grounds is forbidden and students are /not/ allowed inside unless specifically instructed by a professor. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that a list of items forbidden in the hallways can be found on his door. No magic is to be used in the hallways.

"I would also like to introduce the newest additions to our staff. Professor Malfoy will be taking on the position of Potions Master in place of Professor Slughorn, who has retired. Professor Potter will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor in place of Professor Proteget, who has also opted for retirement. I believe that is all for now. Let the feast begin.”

The food and drink materialized in vast platters and pitchers which never ceased to amaze Harry. It was strange to him how Hogwarts always seemed to feel like home. It was all so familiar and comforting.

Of course, this place held it’s ghosts for him, being the site of so many deaths and so much destruction. It was the place where Remus and Tonks had died, leaving Teddy parentless, and it was the place where he himself had died and so many had suffered under the Carrows. Still, it felt more like home to him than Grimmauld place had. Or his home with Ginny, which had always felt strangely empty, or, Merlin forbid, number four, Privet Drive. Perhaps someday he would find a place that felt like home, one that wasn’t haunted by death and horror, but for now he was complacent here.

By the time the meal had finished, Harry was beyond full. He didn’t think he’d eaten that much in years, and perhaps he shouldn’t have, as he now felt slightly sick. He saw many students leaving and heard cries of, “Gryffindor First Years! Follow me!” “Hufflepuffs! This way!” and so on, so he assumed it would be safe for him to escape. He edged around the hall, trying to avoid contact with as many students as possible. Eventually he escaped its confines and made his way to his quarters, immediately collapsing on his bed and falling asleep once he arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke to the realization that sleeping in his robes was not a good idea. He quickly showered, rubbing at the lines his robes and pillow had left on his face. He could not be late on his first day, and he definitely couldn’t make it through without breakfast.

He did end up making it down in time for breakfast in clean, non-wrinkled robes. He was irrationally proud of this fact.

He sat hesitantly at the staff table. It still felt weird, like he wasn’t supposed to be up there. And it was so different. From his seat he could see everything at all four tables below him. Before, when he used to sit at the Gryffindor table, he was just one drop in the middle of a sea of students.

He checked his watch -- a present from Ron and Hermione before he left -- and started. He should probably be going now if he wanted to have time to prepare a bit before his first students. His first class was going to be Second Year Hufflepuffs, so at least he was starting off easy.

*****

It /had/ been easy, he supposed, compared to the other classes, but all of the classes were draining. It was all so new and he really had no idea what he was doing. And keeping their attention could sometimes be nearly impossible. The Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin joint class had, in particular, had been relentless.

They would not stop making digs at each other and asking about Harry’s personal life and the war; it was an absolute nightmare. He had had to resort to taking ten points for every time someone talked out of turn just to get them to shut up.

Apparently they still seemed to like him though, and they had found his anger funny (which he wasn’t sure was a good thing). They complained very little about the points and the complaining had been good natured, so Harry figured he had at the very least found a way to deal with this lot.

He sighed. He should probably get started on marking all of the quizzes he’d assigned to see where the students were at. He wasn’t quite sure why his past self had thought those were a good idea.

*****

He finished marking the last one and sighed with relief. Actually most of the students had done a pretty well. It seemed that Professor Proteget had actually done her job. That was a relief. He stood and stretched before heading out to dinner.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, he discovered he was a few minutes late. Oh well. It was worth it to not have to go back to his office after dinner. He headed for the only empty seat left between Draco and Pamona. Time to test that truce I guess. 

“Hello Po-- Harry,” Draco greeted politely, if not a little stiffly as he sat.

“Hi Draco. How were your classes?”

Draco looked at oddly, but quickly composed his face. Harry guessed his question did merit a bit of an odd look as they’d never carried on such a polite conversation before.

“They were fine. And yours?”

“Tiring. They were alright though. They mostly seem to know what they should up to now, but they never want to focus. The Sixth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class is the worst so far. They just would not shut up. I had to start taking points, but I think they like me though, it’s weird.”

“Huh. You know if you were just strict from the beginning, they wouldn’t dare interrupt you.”

“But then I would be like Snape and everybody would hate my class.”

“I quite liked potions if you hadn’t noticed. And I had a Ravenclaw tell me today that she much preferred my teaching to Slughorn already.”

“Well, she’s a Ravenclaw. She just wants all the information she can get.”

“Well at least she can read, I’m not entirely convinced you even know how.”

Harry rolled his eyes and started in on his dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat beside him at dinner the next night too.

“You know, I had the Sixth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins today.” Draco said casually.

“Okay.” Harry answered, stuffing more mashed potatoes in his mouth. He had the feeling that the pompous git was going to try to one up his comment yesterday about them liking him.

“Yes. Funny, they didn’t give me any trouble at all. One of the /Gryffindors/ even told me I was cool at the end of the lesson.”

Harry snorted. “Okay great Mal- Draco. They like you too. The probably like everyone.”

“They don’t just like me too, they like me better.”

“Okay well all of my students like me. Most of yours probably just cower in fear.”

“They do not.” Draco sounded miffed. “I’m willing to bet all of my students like me better than they like you. I’m an excellent teacher. You’re just a bumbling fool who got tired of chasing bad guys for too long.”

Harry let out a surprised laugh. He wasn’t quite sure what it was that made Draco’s insults funny to him now instead of making him angry, but it probably had a lot to do with the truce. And being tired.

“Actually, yeah, you’re pretty spot on. But that doesn’t mean I’m not a good teacher. I started teaching defense back in Fifth Year. I taught about twenty people how to do a corporeal patronus! Before you and Umbridge's gang messed that up. Besides, students like me. I’m nice.”

“Hmm, actually I’d forgotten about that. But still. And I can be very...personable at times.”

Harry scoffed into his potatoes.

“Yeah okay.”

 

*****

Harry’s classes were going more smoothly and most of his students really liked him. They were only two weeks into the term, but he felt like he’d really started to get to know them already. There were a lot of students, but he had the general feel of each class and how to handle them. He and Draco would still brag to each other every time a student gave them a compliment or a class went particularly well.

The competition was a bit ridiculous, but really that was all they had. When he wasn’t swamped in essays, he had to do something entertaining. And that was brag to Draco.

By the end of October, they’d started occasionally showing up in each other’s offices before dinner to try to one up each other. Harry wasn’t quite sure how it had started, but it was pretty much the norm nowadays.

The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching and Harry had decided to avoid the Burrow for the second year in a row. He just wasn’t ready to subject himself to that much Ginny. He was starting to realize that a lot of the reason their marriage lasted so long was probably that he wasn’t often subjected to that much Ginny, seeing as she had been away with the Holyhead Harpies so much. He knew Molly would try to guilt trip him, but he just didn’t think he could do it. He’d probably force himself to go next year.

Harry was reading an essay with his feet propped up on the desk when Draco came in.

“You know I had a student tell me today that he was staying over Christmas holidays because I had inspired him to practice more potions.”

“Oh good, there will be at least one other person with me at the Christmas feast.” Harry said distractedly as he tried to finish reading the paragraph he was on.

“You’re staying? Do you not go to the Weasley’s? I was under the impression they were sort of your adoptive family.”

Harry put down the paper and sighed.

“Yeah, they are, it’s just, ever since Ginny and I divorced...well I don’t want to be around her that much, so I just skip out. I’ll probably go next year or something, it’s just still too soon.”

“Oh, did it not end well?”

“No, it did, as well as it could. I guess we’re still friends. I don’t know we haven’t really talked and I prefer it that way.”

“What happened, why did it end?”

Harry looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. That’s personal.” There was a long pause before he continued. 

“Did you get anyone telling you what an amazing teacher you are today?”

Harry grinned.

“Yes actually. A group of Third Years told me I make my class so interesting and fun that it doesn’t even feel like work, not like /other classes/ they said. And you know, Potions is another class.”

“Well it must have slipped their minds. Or they value my class for actually /teaching/ them instead of just being fun.”

“Whatever Draco, you’re just mad because you know they all actually think my class is better than yours.”


	6. Chapter 6

The last day before winter holidays had arrived and Draco’s didn’t have a final class. As a result, once he finished adding the boomslang skin to his newest experimental healing draught and set it to simmer, he had nothing to do. 

He decided he would head up to Harry’s classroom and see what his classes were really like. Draco thought there was no way Harry’s lessons could really engage /all/ of the students. There were always a couple who were just determined to do nothing.

He hummed a Christmas song as he made his way up, as he was in unusually good spirits for a Malfoy. When he got to the fourth floor though, he could hear intermittent shouts. That /must/ be coming from Harry’s room.

The door was slightly ajar and when he approached it he saw absolute bedlam. 

Well, at second glance, he /could/ see that Harry was in control. But still. It appeared he had partnered up the third years to duel and the results were varied. Several students were on the floor with wobbling legs or doubled over with unstoppable laughter. Harry was calmly circulating, casting counter jinxes and telling the students to try again.

A good number of the students were repeatedly failing at jinxing their opponent first, and yet everybody still seemed to be having fun. Hmph. Draco leaned back against the wall. Maybe Harry’s classes were fun, but Draco’s was still far superior. Even if the students didn’t actually appear to be having fun. Ugh. They’re here to learn anyway.

Draco peeked back through the door and couldn’t help but laugh. It was just all so ridiculous. The fact that Harry was so calm and encouraging in the middle of it made the situation even more hilarious.

“Alright. That’s enough for today! We will work on response times and improving counter jinxes after the break. You are all dismissed.” Harry quickly restored the few students that were still under jinxes to their normal state.

“And no, you may not practice jinxing other students under the guise of studying for my class,”  
he added quickly.

Draco smiled at how apprehensive he sounded and entered the classroom as students were starting to leave.

“Hey Professor Malfoy! What are you doing up here?”

“Just come to talk to Professor Potter. I do occasionally come upstairs you know, I don’t /have/ to stay in the dungeons.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s response and went into his office. Draco followed and casually sat himself on Harry’s desk, leaned back with his hands on top of all of Harry’s papers and his legs crossed. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Why is it that you’re more comfortable on my furniture than I am? I don’t even like you. And please remove yourself from my papers.”

Harry forcibly pushed one of his hands over off of a stack of essays.

“Tut tut Harry, is that any way to treat a guest?”

He laughed as Harry continued trying to push his hand off of the desk and continued dramatically.

“Whatever happened to manners? You know, ‘Please make yourself at home,’ and ‘What’s mine is yours--’” he cut off as he saw a student in the doorway.

“Um. I was just going to ask Professor Potter for recommendations on books for studying up on dark creatures...but I can leave if it’s not a good time.” Her eyes darted over them, taking in the situation.

Harry looked confused.

“Of course that’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” He beckoned her in and Draco straightened up uncomfortably on the desk under the girl’s scrutiny.

“I think I have two that would be of particular interest. Any certain kind? Water dwelling? Amorphous? Or just dark creatures in general?”

“Just general, I need to refresh myself on as many as possible for my O.W.L.s.”

“Okay then, you may borrow these two. Please return them. The first one has general overviews on the classification and identification of most dark creatures, and the second has the best ways to combat them. Both are set up alphabetically by creature.”

Her eyes kept darting over to Draco and back as Harry spoke.

“Thank you. Um, see you after break...Professors.”

She left and Harry turned to Draco.

“Did you think she was acting oddly?”

Draco sighed. Harry was so oblivious. Draco had realized as soon as she had walked in that it must have looked like they were...flirting. Or something. She’d forget though, since clearly nothing /was/ happening. So Draco had decided it was a non issue. However...maybe it wouldn’t be prudent to fill Harry in. He /was/ known for having quite the temper.

“I’m sure she was just intimidated by the Saviour. And, of course, the best looking teacher to grace Hogwarts unexpectedly being in the room.”

Harry snorted.

“Wow, you really never pass up a chance to inflate your own ego, do you?”

“I can’t help it if I’m devastatingly handsome. And now, I must be off, my potion is about to mature. I expect I’ll see you at some point tomorrow?”

“You won’t be leaving?”

“No, I hadn’t said?”

“No. I guess I just assumed you would be going home.”

“To whom? My father and I don’t speak and my mother has isolated herself.”

“Oh. you never got married or anything?”

“What, to whom? Once I rejected my father’s arranged marriage I didn’t really have any options. I’m a Death Eater, Harry.”

“/Former/ Death Eater. And you were pardoned. Hardly the same as a Carrow or a Lestrange.”

“You see this /permanent/ mark?” Draco said, pulling up his left sleeve. “Nobody’s going to look past that, so take your Gryffindor, feel good, ‘there’s always someone’ positivity elsewhere.”

Harry crossed his arms.

“I’m just saying,” he muttered.

“Well, I don’t want my healing draught to boil over. I’ll see you later.”

Harry didn’t go to dinner that night, instead having the house elves bring food to his quarters.

He was strangely bothered by his and Draco’s conversation. 

The war was over. It had been for seven years and people needed to learn to put these things behind them. The people who deserved to be punished had been. Everyone else should just be allowed to live their lives. Weren’t there enough things to for people to worry about without adding more resentment to their plates?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Draco sat next to each other silently as usual, each reading the morning Prophet. As such, they were unaware of the rumor mill bubbling more boisterously than usual below. 

Apparently, the fifth year Hufflepuff that had paid a visit to Harry’s office yesterday was quite the gossip. And she had found the experience /most/ intriguing.

Conversations among all of the tables were filled with snatches of, “Did you hear? Clara said they were holding hands! And I asked some third years and they said Professor Malfoy /did/ come in at the end of the lesson! Do you think it’s really true?” and, “I swear I thought something was going on before, I mean there’s no way there’s not, have you /seen/,” and, “But do think she was lying? I mean they’re both hot, wouldn’t it be a shame…wasn’t Professor Potter married to a woman for a long time anyway? Maybe that’s why it ended!” 

The conversations got progressively more ridiculous, but luckily the students would have a long break to forget. Or not.

*****

Several students dropped by his office to wish him Happy Holidays and he even got a few chocolate bars (and Honeydukes, at that)! He was elated. His students actually liked him, /and/ he had gotten free chocolate. And he definitely couldn’t wait to shove this in Draco’s face.

When the group leaving for the holidays finally left Hogwarts, Harry practically skipped down to the dungeons. He paused in the doorway. Draco was concentrating hard on a cauldron, which he was stirring very precisely.

Six months ago, Harry would have wanted to startle him and mess up his brew (admittedly, a small part of him still did), but now he realized that not only was it not worth it, but it also wouldn’t make him feel better in any way. He was starting to realize how pointless most of the time and energy he spent antagonizing Draco had been.

Draco straightened and pointed his wand at the flames, which lowered. He turned and jumped slightly.

“Merlin, Harry! You could’ve warned me you were there instead of sneaking up and just standing there like a cat. Reminds me of bloody McGonagall.”

“Minerva, Draco.” Harry said sternly in his best impression of the headmistress.

Draco smiled slightly against his will.  
“Never pursue a career in acting. You are truly terrible at impressions.”

“I’m wounded, Draco, that was my best one!”

Draco scoffed.

“Why are you here Harry? Bored of marking already?”

“Please, I haven’t even started. I’m not saying it’s /why/ I came down here, but I may have had /several/ students come by and wish me Happy Holidays.”

“Pfft, so did I. Yours were probably just obligatory pity gestures.”

“I got /chocolate/ though. Honeydukes. Do you think that’s just pity?”

“With how painfully skinny you still are? Yes.”

“Fuck off. You just wish you got chocolate.”

“I /did/ get chocolate.”

“So why wasn’t all that pity when it came to you?”

“Because I’m clearly the far superior teacher, Potter.”

“Harry.” He corrected grumbling.

“/Harry/, will you help me bring this cauldron up to Poppy? She and I need to test this.”

Harry peered curiously at it, although he wasn’t sure why. It was, as expected, an unfamiliar liquid of some sort.

“What is it?”

“It’s an improved healing draught I’ve been working on, and I think I’ve finally made sure the nausea side effect is gone.”

“Really? That’s pretty impressive actually, how is it different than the regular one?”

“It can heal more serious injuries and some hexes, and it heals small things faster.”

“Wow, yeah, I’ll help you bring it.”

Harry was pretty impressed. It was one thing to be good at following potions instructions, but it was another to create your own. Especially one so essentially helpful. Truth be told, he was a bit jealous of Draco’s skill.


	8. Chapter 8

The week up until Christmas was mostly filled with talking to Draco (when he wasn’t marking essays). Since they didn’t have any new classes, it was hard to keep up the pretense that they only talked to brag that they were better than the other. Their conversations slowly morphed into more normal things, like the Ministry of Magic and how its leadership seemed somewhat competent for once. And professional quidditch leagues. And how Neville may be returning to his post as Herbology professor the next year after having spent two years researching plants in the Amazon. 

Poor Pamona had had to come out of retirement when he left -- for lack of wizards knowledgeable on herbology and passionate enough to want to teach it. Honestly that was most of the reason Draco and Harry stuck together even when they weren’t competing: many of the professors had taught them and it was strange to be on the same level as them. Having Neville around would be nice, then maybe Harry would have more than one person and his job to talk to. 

He had visited Hagrid a few times for tea in his hut, but after the initial greeting and catching up the second day, there hadn’t been much to talk about. As much as he liked Hagrid, there were only so many rock cakes he could pretend to eat.

He occasionally firecalled Ron and Hermione, but he hardly thought that counted. They were both so busy with work that they’d only talked maybe three times since Harry had started at Hogwarts. Hermione had disapproved of he and Draco’s childish competition, but allowed that it was better than them actually fighting all the time. At least they were acting civil with each other. Ron, on the other hand, had found it absolutely hilarious, saying that there was no way Potions could ever be better than Defense, even disregarding the fact that ‘Malfoy’s a complete git.’ That had made Harry laugh, but he decided it wouldn’t be wise to tell Draco that, as he certainly wouldn’t agree.

*****

When Christmas Day arrived, he woke up to a giant package from Mrs. Weasley at the foot of his bed. She had, true to form, included a hand knitted sweater and an array of sweets, including several mince pies. Harry decided it was worth it to make himself sick by eating four for breakfast.

Hermione and Ron had sent him a book on cursed object identification and one on curse breaking (clearly Hermione’s idea) as well as a bottle of Ogden’s firewhisky (Ron’s contribution). Ginny had sent him a leather journal, which he thought was nice, all things considered (he had sent her a pretty scarf, unsure if he should send anything at all). 

Most of the professors had left for the holidays, but the ones that remained had planned to exchange presents in the staffroom before the feast. Harry hadn’t been sure what to get them, and this is when he discovered his dilemma. He realized he had no idea what to do about Draco. They weren’t friends. He was pretty sure Draco wouldn’t consider him a friend either, but they did talk quite a bit. Their relationship was one formed from lack of other options and barely-this-side-of-friendly competition. Draco wasn’t on the same level as the rest of the staff, but Harry wasn’t sure if he should get him something more or not. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to get the rest of the staff. Eventually he decided that a nice eagle feather quill would always be a safe bet and he simply added some chocolate for Draco. 

He’d sent a package of sweets for Hagrid by owl, along with some dog treats for the puppy he’d gotten after Fang died. All in all, Harry was exhausted by Christmas and he really hoped he hadn’t forgotten anyone important. He’d already sent presents to the Weasleys, Teddy, and Andromeda; but the Holidays always gave him the feeling that he was forgetting something. 

Now that he was an adult, Christmas was more of a chore. A monotonous list of people he had to find things for. Honestly, he found the whole thing rather boring, although he still appreciated his gifts and the thought behind them.

*****

The exchange in the staff room was a bit strange and formal, but it was nice enough. Only Harry, Draco, Filius, Poppy, and Septima Vector were present. Filius gave everyone bourbon chocolates that gave off tiny colourful fireworks when bitten and Poppy gave a restorative draught. Septima, whom Harry did not know very well at all, as he had never taken her class while in school and she kept mostly to herself, gave out tiny hummingbird figurines which whistled on the hour. Draco opted for personalized stationery, which could be switched with the wave of a wand from personal to officially titled.

At the feast, Harry and Draco pulled wizard crackers together and when a particularly ridiculous hat popped out, Draco picked it up and placed it on Harry’s head, leaning over to speak quietly.

“Thank you for the chocolate earlier.”

“It was pity chocolate, Malfoy. It was the least I could do, considering the students vastly prefer my teaching to yours.”

Draco tipped his head back and laughed.

They both drank more deeply.

*****

Harry went to bed drunk that night, but more happy and comfortable than he’d felt in a long, long time.


	9. Chapter 9

When classes began again, it was a welcome change. As nice as it was to have nothing to do, it could get pretty boring when Harry had /nothing to do/. He had also kind of missed his students, as strange as it was for him to admit.

He threw himself back into teaching and his students enjoyed the creative lessons he came up with. He and Draco fell back into the pattern of visiting each other after classes to brag, although, strangely, they were noticing that more and more often students would hang behind, or come in soon after final lessons had ended while they were talking.

By the time February had rolled around, Harry and Draco had become practically insufferable to the rest of the staff. They would argue in circles, both refusing to back down about the same point they’d been arguing since early September. Generally the rest of the staff avoided them, but the students and ghosts seemed to hang around them increasingly often. If they happened to be walking in the halls, good naturedly taking pokes at each other’s teaching methods, there was always bound to be a group of students lurking nearby, trying to listen in. And Harry could swear whenever either of them would laugh at a mealtime several heads would whip in the direction of the staff table.

Of course, Harry dismissed this as him putting too much stock in silly coincidences. Besides, he was much more excited with his Valentine’s Day lesson plans. He planned to talk about Sirens with the Second and Third Years, and objects cast with a dark infatuation spell with the Sixth and Seventh Years. He was thrilled with the fact that the students would be intrigued by the topics, /and/ it would go with their lesson plans. Plus he could talk about so many different aspects, especially with the upper years. 

He could teach them how to narrow down their dark magic detection spells to indicate the intended effects of the cursed object. They could talk about what the effects would be if someone came into contact with the object, and the difference if they were magical or muggle, and how to counteract the effects. He could go over how to render the object harmless without falling prey to it magic. There were so many opportunities, and his inner Hermione was thriving. Needless to say, he was excited for Valentine’s Day.

*****

Draco also had plans for Valentine’s Day, although his were much more halfhearted. He greeted his Sixth Year class with a stern look.

“I have decided to participate somewhat in the festivities today, perhaps against my better judgement. I trust that this group is mature enough to handle it, do /not/ make me regret that trust.” He said in a rather Snape-like dour voice.

The class perked up, excited, and a Slytherin raised his hand.

“Are we doing love potions, sir?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes, we will be experimenting with a very low level love potion. We will, however, be making it so that the effects last for a much shorter time and trying them out.”

Excited whispers erupted around the room. He truly hoped this class could handle it. They were a small one, even with all of the houses combined. Draco only accepted the highest O.W.L. marks for Advanced Potionmaking.

“Can anyone tell me one possible way we might do that?”

A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand hesitantly.

“Jeremy?”

“Would using less valerian root help?”

“Excellent! Ten points to Hufflepuff.” 

He saw the boy give a small pleased smile. Good. He was much too hesitant for all the brains he had in that Hufflepuff head of his.

“That would certainly help, but with less valerian root, the pH would lower, making the potion more unbalanced and volatile, especially with the addition of the lacewing flies. Could anyone give a solution to that problem?”

Draco smiled internally, very pleased with his students. He was right to trust them after all, they were a very smart group.

*****

Harry’s Sixth Year class came in very excited. He had been very pleased with the lecture on Sirens he had gone through with his Second Years and he was eager to get in depth with the infatuation spell. 

“Alright! We’re going to talk about some seasonally appropriate stuff today!” 

The students who had been in potions compared Professor Malfoy’s reluctance and Professor Potter’s exuberance toward Valentine’s Day lesson plans and a few exchanged glances and smirks, connecting the dots for themselves. Regardless of the fact that there weren't any dots to be connected.

“We’re going to be talking about more cursed objects, but specifically those with dark infatuation spells on them!”

A Gryffindor girl raised her hand. 

“Sir? We did love potions in Professor Malfoy’s class, are love potions and spells related?”

Harry smiled widely.

“Did you? Wonderful! Yes they can be. The spells we’re talking about today are dark magic, and there are some potions that cause infatuation, or other similar states that involve dark magic in the brewing.”

“Do they cause extreme excitement?” Another Gryffindor mumbled in the back. His friend smacked him.

Harry was confused.

“No? They usually produce a zombie-like state of single minded fixation, as do most potions and spells that force large parts of the mind and personality into submission. Why?”

A couple of the students giggled at Harry’s clear obliviousness.

When nobody answered, Harry shrugged and continued on with his lesson.

“Well, I taught you a general spell to detect if there is dark magic acting on an object, but now I am going to teach you another spell that can indicate what the intended purpose of the magic is…”

*****

At dinner that night the Great Hall was decorated sickeningly. Random showers of pink confetti hearts would spontaneously rain down on couples. As soon as Draco sat down, he voiced his disdain.

“This is the tackiest holiday of the year, and it’s time it should be put out of its misery.”

Harry laughed.

“Oh, but it makes for at least one interesting class. Didn’t you do love potions today?”

“Only with my Sixth Years. I definitely don’t trust those hormonal Third and Fourth Years with them.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have trusted the Sixth Years, some came to my class after and they were acting strangely. I think it was infectious, by the end of the lesson nearly all of the students were giggling and giving me strange looks. They were making cryptic remarks the whole lesson, I felt like I was missing something!”

Draco laughed and laid a hand on Harry’s arm.

The conversation in the room increased twofold.

“With all those teenage hormones I don’t doubt that you were. I wouldn’t worry about it though.”

“Merlin! You don’t think someone snuck some out of your class and dosed me?”

“I can assure you no such thing would ever happen under my watch.”

Harry eyed his goblet warily.

Draco shook his head, trying to hide a small smile.

“Harry, you are utterly ridiculous, would you like me to make sure it’s safe for you?”

He reached over to pick up Harry’s goblet and took a sip of the pumpkin juice. He smiled and handed it to Harry.

“See? Perfectly harmless. No telltale nutmeg or lavender scent or any unfamiliar taste. And I’m just fine.”

Harry took a drink and set it down on the table, smiling as well.

“I suppose it’s okay.”

A shower of pink confetti exploded over them and the noise in the hall increased exponentially.

Draco brushed the little paper hearts off of his hair and robes.

“Tacky holiday,” he muttered, but he couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face.


	10. Chapter 10

It was June and the weather was getting warmer. Too hot to argue, Draco had said. They’d called a temporary truce on their ongoing disagreement, saying they would settle it next year when it wasn’t so hot. They had temporarily called it a draw (although both said they were being generous to the other, as they were /clearly/ the winner).

Harry was preparing final exams for his students and was stressing out slightly (the hinkypunks he’d finally managed to find on owl order still hadn’t arrived yet). He didn’t have most of the written portion for the fourth years made up yet either, and he was starting to freak out a bit.

He was glad, at least, that May was over. The month that the final battle had taken place had been a hard one for him, even after so long, especially because he was living where it had taken place. And he and so many others had just lost so /much/. The anniversary of the battle on the second had passed quietly and solemnly.

He’d used the floo in the headmistress’s office to visit Teddy at Andromeda’s that night, which was thoroughly depressing now that Teddy was old enough to really understand that his parents were dead and what that meant. That he would never remember them or get to meet them. That he never got the chance. His hair was bubblegum pink and his eyes were the same golden yellow color as Remus’s had been. Features of his parents that he only knew from pictures. Harry had almost started crying the moment he saw him, and immediately wrapped the eight year old boy in his arms.

He had sent Teddy a present for Christmas and his birthday, but he hadn’t actually /visited/ him since this time the year before. He felt like he was an awful godfather; he needed to spend more time with Teddy. He had stewed about that all month.

*****

Finally, it was the last day feast. Harry had packed up all of his things and received many well wishes for the summer holidays. He’d also received many thanks for his good teaching and much praise for his fun and interesting classes. It was difficult not to break his new truce with Draco over the weight of all the affirmation of his superior teaching. Although he was sure Draco was also tempted to brag, as the students were surely showering him with praise as well. Harry could admit that Draco was well liked and a good teacher, he just wasn’t better than Harry.

McGonagall announced that Ravenclaw was the winner of this year's house cup and the Great Hall was suddenly decorated in blue and bronze. Loud cheers rose from the Ravenclaw table in front of Harry.

He looked out over all of the students from his seat at the staff table. I was amazing how he thought he’d miss a lot of them. And some of them would be gone from Hogwarts for good. Harry sighed and turned to Draco.

“This is it. I’ve actually taught at Hogwarts for an entire school year. That’s amazing.”

“I know, isn’t it? It’s so weird. I think I’m gonna miss them, you know.”

“Yeah. But we’ll also get a whole new batch of hyperactive, timid, and unlearned firsties next year.”

Near the end of the meal, the Slytherin and Gryffindor Sixth Year prefects approached the staff table in front of Harry and Draco. All four of them were in Harry’s Gryffindor/Slytherin Defense Against The Dark Arts class as well as Draco’s Sixth Year Advanced Potionmaking.

The Great Hall quieted down.

“Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy?” The Slytherin girl asked.

“Er-- Yes?” Harry asked.

Malfoy merely nodded, looking inquisitive.

“Well, we really appreciated your teaching this year, especially since it’s your first year and you two are already our favorite teachers. And, so -- well, we wanted to get you something. The four of us got together and asked anyone who wanted to to just contribute a few sickles if they could. And so this is from everyone.”

The Gryffindor boy pulled a small object from his pocket and carefully set in on the floor in front of the table. The Gryffindor girl flicked her wand and it enlarged to its full size. It was a trunk.

The boy who had held the trunk spoke.

“We wanted to get you something that would be useful to both of you. It has thirteen levels, all with different locks and they all expand.”

Harry’s eyes widened. It was just like Mad Eye Moody’s! He figured something like this must be incredibly rare.

“Thank you, this is really amazing.” He paused and frowned as he realized something. “Wait, it’s for both of us?”

They all nodded eagerly.

He and Draco exchanged confused glances.

“But there are two of us. How are we supposed to share it?” Draco spoke slowly, as if trying to see if he was missing something.

The students looked confused.

“I mean, it the compartments have different locks if you don’t want to mix stuff.” The Slytherin boy said confusedly.

Draco persisted.

“But there are two of us. How could we both get to it?”

The Gryffindor girl’s eyebrows drew together.

“Don’t you two live together?”

Harry cocked his head and Draco’s eye twitched as he stared at her.

“No,” he responded carefully.

The Slytherin girl interjected.

“But you’ll be seeing each other a lot,” she stated firmly.

This time it was Harry who spoke, although his face still looked like he was trying to work out a particularly difficult arithmancy problem.

“No, not that I was aware of.”

He looked askance at Draco, who merely shrugged.

“We’re not even really /friends/...we’re just sorta like…”

“Competitive acquaintances,” Draco filled in, helpfully.

“Yes, thank you. We’re like competitive acquaintances.”

“But! What about...You’re always around each other’s classrooms, and you always sit together at meals, and talk in the hallways!” The Slytherin girl piped up.

“Yeah, and what about Valentine’s Day?” The Slytherin boy added.

Harry and Draco shared another look.

“What /about/ Valentine’s Day?” Harry asked.

“You two were all…” He made a vague gesture with his hands, “and then you were laughing and you put your hand on his arm!” he pointed at Draco accusingly, “and you were drinking from the same goblet!”

“Were you taking notes?” Draco asked drily.

“Draco.” Harry said, gently chastising, looking over at him and trying not to smile.

“That! See! That!” The Gryffindor interjected exasperatedly, pointing at Harry.

“/What/?!” both Harry and Draco exclaimed.

“Merlin’s beard!” he sighed and mopped his hands over his face. The Gryffindor girl took over.

“Well what about Christmas? All the people who stayed said you two did practically nothing besides talk to each other, and at the feast neither of you were paying attention to anything besides each other and there was whispering and putting hats on each other...and the last day before the holidays Clara said she went into Professor Potter’s office and Professor Malfoy was sitting on the desk saying something about ‘what’s mine is yours’ and you were holding hands!”

“Is the journal professionally bound?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“/Draco/.” Harry said, in much the same way as the first time, placing a warning hand on his arm, and fiercely attempting to hold back his laughter.

“Aghh!” The girl practically screamed, pulling her hair and staring pointedly at Harry’s hand.

“/What/?” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I’m ninety percent sure that thing in my office was just Draco making fun of me for being rude when he invited himself into my office.” 

He stopped to give her a look usually reserved for those who are absolutely, irredeemably raving mad. 

“And I’m pretty sure I would remember if we were /holding hands/, that is not normal Malfoy-Potter behavior. Do you know how long we hated each other for? The only way we can communicate is through antagonizing each other.” He looked at Draco for affirmation.

“Don’t look at me, Potter.” He turned to the four prefects (and the entire student body that was silently spectating behind them). “I was Professor Potter’s number one rival for six years at Hogwarts! I once stayed up the entire night charming badges by hand to say 'Potter stinks' when they were pressed.”

“Wait, you stayed up the entire night? We had /double/ Potions the next day, and didn’t you have an Arithmancy test?”

“For Salazar's sake! How even-- why aren’t they married?” someone called from the Slytherin table.

Harry and Draco appeared not to notice.

“You know you might have thought that was bad, but Ron and I polyjuiced ourselves into Goyle and...Crabbe. We put a sleeping draught into cupcakes and stuffed them into a cupboard.”

“When on earth did you do that? And how didn’t I notice? Well...I suppose they were never the most verbal…”

“Second year! I thought you were the heir of Slytherin.”

“I think I remember that! And /you’re/ the parselmouth! You little sneak, you should’ve been sorted into Slytherin!”

“Actually the Sorting Hat told me it was an option. It told me I could be great there.”

Whispers broke out all over the Great Hall.

“But in the end you were too Gryffindor.” Draco finished.

“No -- well I don’t know. I just kept repeating ‘not Slytherin’ until it sorted me into Gryffindor. Don’t look at me like that! That’s where I thought all the bad wizards were, I obviously know better now, but I hardly knew anything about the wizarding world at all.”

“Hmm, this makes me rethink a lot of things.”

“Anyway, I’m not a parselmouth anymore, when Voldemort murdered me and the horcr--”

“Alright! While this conversation has been extremely enlightening, I think that’s enough for now. You may continue that conversation privately some other time. We’d all better head back to our quarters to get a good night’s sleep before the journey home tomorrow.” McGonagall finally put an end to the spectator sport that Harry and Draco’s conversation had become.


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry got back to Grimmauld place, he sat down and thought about what had happened the day before. 

Harry supposed maybe he and Draco /were/ friends. They did, after all, talk about more than their competition. Huh. 

Well, whatever. Then they’d been friends for a while. Harry didn’t really see anyone's point.

*****

Draco had been doing some /Thinking/ over the summer holidays. He liked to believe he was usually a very sharp person, but he was starting to think that Harry’s obliviousness was catching. The fact that he was catching anything from Harry at all was the disturbing part.

So perhaps he had been lying to himself a bit, and they had managed to accidentally become /sort of/ friends along the way. He didn’t see why that should be a big deal, I mean, they had so much /history/, how could people possibly think they were together?

By the sixth of July, Draco was beginning to reassess. He /missed/ Harry. He was so used to seeing him every day, and Harry was pretty much the only person he talked to. Perhaps it was less Harry’s /obliviousness/ being catching that distracted him, and more Harry himself. The students had been right on one count, at least. He often really didn’t notice anything else when he was talking with Harry, they kind of formed their own little bubble. He hadn’t thought anyone would notice it though; /he/ hadn’t noticed it.

He kicked the trunk the students had given them (which Harry had insisted he take, since his own already had an undetectable expansion charm on it). He blamed it for reminding him of Harry.

Draco forced his brain onto more harmless things, and quickly threatened it with bodily harm if it ventured into dangerous territory like that again. Completely unacceptable behaviour.

*****

Harry moped around Andromeda’s house. He missed Draco but he refused to admit it. Really, they barely passed as friends. He was /trying/ to be a better godfather and spend more time with Teddy, but the first action game they’d made up ended with him being turned into a Ferret, and the second one had involved them being dragon watchers. After Teddy insisted on being a blonde haired prince, Harry pressed his lips together. He wasn’t going to say /why/, he was just very tired of fantasy games suddenly.

He herded the excited eight year old into the kitchen with the promise of baking sweets. Andromeda might be mad for them making a mess, but Harry thought it was worth it if it got them to /stop/ with the fantasy games.

He couldn’t wait until the first of September.

*****

Harry sulkily walked around Diagon Alley in the early August heat, buying new things for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. He wasn’t sulky for any particular /reason/, that just seemed to be his general state now.

He insisted to Hermione that it was because of a lack of initiative. He missed Hogwarts and working, that was all.

He stepped into Flourish and Blotts and stopped when he saw a blonde man looking at the display by the door.

“Draco!” His face lit up and he immediately move to embrace him.

“Harry! It’s been a while!” Draco beamed.

They attracted quite a few stares, because of who they were, and /didn’t they hate each other?/

They, of course, did not notice.

“Are you picking up stuff for school too?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, and I needed some new reading material, I’ve been pretty bored all summer. Haven’t really had many people to talk to.”

“Same here, although I’ve been trying to hang out with Teddy some more.”

“My cousin? How is he? He must be about...eight now, right?”

“Yeah, he’s my godson. He’s eight and a /half/ now, as he was very proud to tell me the other day.”

Draco laughed.

“Right. How could I forget he was your godson? You’re all tied up in half of the pureblood families there are! You’re like a Potter, a Weasley, and a Black all in one.”

“Thank you, I guess. Teddy’s fun to hang out with, you should visit him sometime. He’s still living with your aunt Andromeda. He’s a metamorphmagus, you know. It can be very entertaining to play fantasy.”

“I should write Andromeda about that. I would quite like to meet him. I never knew Nymphadora, but I did actually like Professor Lupin quite well, despite some of the things I said.”

“I think Teddy would like you. Do you want to go to the Leaky and catch up?”

“Yeah, I can finish my shopping later.”

They left, a strangely quiet Flourish and Blotts erupting into speculative noise in their wake.

*****

They ended up spending hours in the Leaky Cauldron, first talking about how they missed school and their students, and then other more arbitrary things. They were discussing the uses of scarab beetles as the bartender wiped down the countertop, when Draco suddenly started.

“I still need to stock up on potions ingredients and the apothecary closes early. What time is it?”

“Half five,” the bartender answered helpfully.

“Shite, sorry Harry, they close at six and I’ve got a lot I need. I’ll owl you later?”

“Yeah, sure, I should probably finish my shopping too.”

They paid and left, going different ways, but both were smiling. Harry’s sour mood had miraculously lifted and he hummed the whole time he finished his shopping.

He finished back in Flourish and Blotts, and as he was browsing, he saw a book called Unconventional Potions Ingredients and Substitutes. It seemed like the kind of book Draco found interesting, so he bought it. He could give it to him when they next saw each other.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Draco had gotten back to his flat after that day with Harry in Diagon Alley, he had owled Andromeda. He wasn’t sure what response he’d get, seeing as he didn’t really know her, and they’d been on opposite sides of the war that most of her family had died in. 

To be sure, her first letter was hesitant, but much like Harry she seemed to be much too tired to waste energy on hate (although Draco noted that Harry hadn’t really seemed tired since the very beginning of the last school year).

In the end, she agreed that it would be nice to get to know him and for him to meet Teddy, but she would prefer if Harry were there as well. Draco had excitedly sent an owl to Harry asking when they could go visit Teddy, and Harry’s response had been an enthusiastic ‘as soon as possible.’

That was how Draco ended up standing in front of an unfamiliar house, too nervous to knock.

The choice was taken out of his hands, however when the door swung open and Harry greeted him.

“Draco! Why didn’t you knock? Teddy’s excited to meet you.”

Draco gave a hesitant smile and stepped inside.

“Hi Harry, Hello Andromeda. You’re doing well I hope?”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll go get Teddy, he’ll be thrilled you’re finally here.”

*****

He’d really enjoyed visiting with Teddy and Andromeda, she was a very nice woman and Teddy was hilarious. And Harry had given him a book! He loved it, and he loved the fact that Harry had though about him enough to get it.

He visited Andromeda’s four more times, each time with Harry, before it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco had agreed to meet up in Hogsmeade so they could walk up to the castle together. As they walked, they began talking about Teddy’s newest habit. The boy had taken an instant liking to Draco and his hair often became white blonde when they were having a conversation. But every time Harry joined in, it would snap to black, like it often did when Harry visited. His hair had turned into a flashing checkerboard the first day, but had eventually settled on black with a white blonde streak in the front when Harry and Draco visited. Harry also swore that the boy’s chin and nose were pointier, but he might have been imagining things.

When they got to the castle, Harry and Draco helped each other set up their classrooms before parting to go set up their individual chambers with all their personal belongings. It was nice to have company. Everything was much more pleasant when there was someone to share chores with and make you laugh.

They played Exploding Snap in Harry’s classroom to pass the time before the welcome feast, and they were still laughing and brushing ashes from their hair when they entered the Great Hall together and sat down.

Aurora led in the First Years and they were sorted fairly quickly. Minerva went through the usual start of term announcements and informed everyone that Professor Longbottom would be joining them again as Herbology Professor and would arrive the next day, as he had been slightly held up in South America.

Harry was excited. It would be nice to have another friend around. Maybe he, Neville and Draco could all hang out. He thought they would get along well, especially if those two wanted to talk about plant properties or something equally academic and boring.

By the end of the feast Harry was feeling extremely content. He was back at Hogwarts where he belonged, talking with Draco, and eating good food. It occurred to Harry later when he was trying to sleep that he was actually pleased with how his life was going, and that he wanted it to stay this way. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt that way before.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had been right about Neville and Draco getting along. Unfortunately, he’d also been right about them spending hours talking and hypothesizing about the uses of plants. Harry didn’t mind /so/ much, though. It was fun to watch Draco when they got into conversations like that.

He’d get so into it and start reeling off facts like an encyclopœdia and using his hands to describe things. Harry loved the fanatical gleam Draco would get in his eyes when he started listing reasoning for a new hypothesis about a certain preparation for thistleberry, or some other thing completely beyond Harry’s realm of understanding. It was still September, so while it was chilly, it was still comfortable for the three of them to talk outside most evenings.

Harry loved to watch the sun set over the forest and the pretty flickering colors that reflected off of Draco’s hair.

*****

Neville pulled him aside after lunch one day.

“Harry, is there something going on with you and Draco?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you two...seeing each other?”

“What? You too?” Harry sighed. “Apparently everyone thought that last year too.”

“Well do you /want/ to start seeing each other?”

“No, I mean, we’re just friends. I really don’t understand what everyone’s talking about.”

“Harry, you have to-- the way you look at him sometimes, it’s like you used to look at Ginny when you first started dating. And the way you two act around each other...it’s strange. You two are probably some of the most guarded people I know and yet you’re so /comfortable/ with each other. You don’t find that odd?”

“Well, no. I mean he’s…Draco,” he finished lamely, unable to find the words to describe what he meant. Actually, he wasn’t even quite sure what he meant.

Neville gave him a look.

“See, that’s exactly what I mean. He’s just special to you, he’s different, in his own category. Even when you’re just talking /about/ him you get the look on your face.”

“What look?”

“It’s all fond and like you’re trying not to smile.”

Well Harry guessed that made sense since that was the way Draco made him feel most of the time. Still, so what?

“Okay, I’m fond of Ron and Hermione and they make me smile, does anyone think I want to snog either of them?”

“That’s different and you know it, Harry. Just...do some thinking. Come and talk to me when you have.”

Harry wondered sarcastically when Neville had become an expert on feelings.

‘Probably,' his brain told him, ‘when he became part of a loving, successful marriage.’

There was really no need for that, brain.

It was a good job Harry had a free period, because apparently he needed to do some thinking.

*****

Harry was in the middle of having his Fifth Years practice a revealing spell one by one on a journal he had hexed, when a student called out.

“Professor Malfoy!”

Harry’s heart fluttered and he looked up with a radiant smile.

“Is there a reason you’re interrupting my class?”

Draco gave him a /look/.

“Yes, actually. Minerva found this...object in one of the store cupboards in the dungeons. Don’t ask me /why/ she was there, but it’s radiating dark magic and she figured you would be the best person for the job. I’m afraid I couldn’t remember all of the necessary identification and nullification charms.”

Harry went over to him and spoke quietly.

“You could have looked them up.”

“Ah yes, but why would I do that when I could come bother you and disrupt your lesson?” Draco responded in hushed tones, smiling wryly.

Harry chuckled and turned back to his students (all of whom seemed very intrigued by their quiet conversation).

“Alright guys, you get a demonstration today.”

*****

Later, when Harry was continuing to fulfill his Neville-prescribed pondering requirement, he realized something. That heart flutter. That was not good.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry knocked on the door of Greenhouse Two after classes ended the next day. Neville looked up.

“Oh, hi Harry. What’s up?”

“Neville. Help me.”

“What?”

“I did some thinking like you told me to and now I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, what did you discover?”

“Yesterday Draco came into my class for some help with a dark object Minerva found, but when he came in my heart did the flippy over thing. And I don’t think that’s good. It doesn’t normally do that, but it has a couple times and I usually feel all warm and smiley. I don’t know Neville, but this is not good.”

“Aww. I was so right. Harry, I don’t know why you keep saying these things aren’t good. They’re your emotions and they’re important, okay? You keep saying all the symptoms, but you’re refusing to say what they mean. You need to stop lying to yourself -- and I know you already know because otherwise you wouldn’t say your reactions are bad!”

“Fine. I have...feelings for Draco. I-- I think he’s pretty and I admire him for his skill and knowledge, especially with potions. And I like it when he gets talking in depth about a subject or when he’s concentrating. I like the way he is with Teddy and with his students. But there are so many problems here, Neville!”

“Are there?”

“Yes, Neville! Don’t be daft. Firstly, we’re both male. Secondly, we hated each other for /years/. We’re also co workers. And he doesn’t feel the same way about me. And what about Ginny? And what would people say? I mean he was a Death Eater and we were rivals...people wouldn’t get it. And they would hate Draco. And none of that matters anyway because he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Neville sighed.

“Harry. Come on, seriously? Clearly, as most of the students already thought you two were together last year, they don’t care. Homophobia isn’t really a big thing in the wizarding world, it’s really only something that pureblood elitists promote. Like blood purity. And Ginny is the one who wanted the divorce. Beside, your marriage had been falling apart for years. When you guys got back together after the war, nothing was quite the same. And then you guys wanted to take your lives in such different directions, but you were just so determined to make it work.

“Plus, when have you ever cared about what other people said about you? People always have something to say and you just ignore it. I mean half the school thought you had opened the Chamber of Secrets and you got through that. The Prophet tried to convince the wizarding world that you were insane during Fifth Year and you got through that too. It doesn’t matter if they understand.

“Harry. You are so disgustingly /happy/ with Draco it’s ridiculous. Why are you trying to prevent the one thing that would finally make you happy? If I hadn’t seen it myself, I’d never have believed you were capable of being such a light hearted, smiling person. You’ve always been so weighed down and tired in the past, and /Draco/ is what’s different.”

Harry started to protest, but Neville plowed on.

“And don’t even give me that shite about him not feeling the same way. I told you about all the ridiculous soppy eyes you make at him and everything, but he does it all right back. Come on Harry, it’s so obvious it’s /painful/.”

Harry sighed.

“But what am I supposed to do about it then?”

“I don’t know Harry, that’s up to you. Ask him out on a date or something, or just tell him how you feel and the two of you can decide from there.”

“I don’t know if I can. How did you muster up the courage with Hannah?”

“I just forced myself to Gryffindor through it. Just go up and ask.”

“Yeah, I’m really not sure if I’m going to be able to do that, mate.”

“Just try.”

*****

Harry failed to muster up the courage every day for two weeks. It was now the middle of October and he found himself more drawn to Draco than ever, but also more scared. He really didn’t want to mess this up.

Draco had come into his office right as Harry’s last class had ended and was lounging obnoxiously on his desk as usual. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the desk next to Draco and sighed. His shoulders slumped and Draco frowned.

“Tough day?”

“Just busy. And all of my classes were so /energetic/. It was just a lot to handle.”

“Ah. See I don’t have that problem because I just give them an intimidating look when they start to go overboard.”

“No, I’m glad they’re excitable and that they like the lessons, because I just want to teach them as much as I can. And the fact that they like it is great, because that’ll make them remember. I just want them to succeed so much. I mean in general, my students are great, but sometimes--”

Draco kissed him. He didn’t weigh the chances that things would go badly, like he did with most of his decisions, he just acted on impulse. Maybe that was simply a sign of real emotion.

Harry just blinked and Draco blushed.

“I’m sorry! I really don’t want to mess up this friendship thing we have going on. I don’t know why I did that, I just acted without thinking.”

“You know...I really like you, Draco. And I, er, I guess I sort of wanted to do that for a few weeks now. So, it’s fine I guess, I mean...Did you-- did you, er, like it?” Harry stumbled over his words, nervous, even still, that Draco might reject him.

“Yes, I think I rather did. And I...I have feelings for you as well.”

The conversation had become so stiff with all of the nerves, and it made Harry uncomfortable. So, to break the tension, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Draco again.

It was nice. It was sort of like he could feel his magic coursing through his body, amplified so that he felt tingly all over.

He sat back and smiled.

“Can I play with your hair? I’ve always wanted to, it just looks so...soft and shiny.”

Draco smiled and nodded.

As Harry ran his fingers through his hair (it was even softer and silkier than it looked! And watching it move in the light was mesmerising), Draco closed his eyes in contentment.

“So, what are we doing then? Are we going to be an item?”

“If you want to, I’d like that.” Harry answered, feeling a warm glow spreading in his chest.

“I’d like that too. But maybe we shouldn’t tell people, you know, /outright/. I don’t want to keep it a /secret/, but it might be easier if we just let everyone assume that things are the same.”

“Okay, yeah, I can see that. As long as I can tell Ron and Hermione. And Neville.”

“You think they’ll be okay with it?”

“Neville? Definitely. The other two will be fine. Maybe just surprised. Really, they don’t hate you anymore. Although Ron still thinks you’re an annoying git.”

Draco laughed.

“Okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

As predicted, Neville had been overjoyed.

When Harry firecalled Ron and Hermione, they had been a bit unsure, although Hermione definitely /wanted/ to be supportive. Ron had just been in shock for a while.

“Malfoy? Really? I knew you guys were sorta friends, but he’s still a tosser. Malfoy? You’re sure Harry? Do you feel sick?”

Neville had talked to them for a while after Harry, and they seemed a little less mystified after that.

The first time he woke up with Malfoy in his bed, Harry decided it wouldn’t have mattered if they had reacted badly. It was worth it. Harry felt so warm and safe and almost violently content.

It was wonderful.

*****

Sometime around mid-November, Harry realized that Draco had pretty much completely moved into his quarters. Draco’s trunk sat next to his own against the wall. Their robes hung side by side in the wardrobe. Draco’s toothbrush was lying on his counter. The shower now had about three times the number of bath products in it. Most importantly, though, Draco himself was always around.

They went down to breakfast together, just as they always used to, but now if they’d just been snogging fifteen minutes before, no one had to know. They often hung out with Neville in the small front room of Harry’s quarters in the evenings, and life was amazing. Draco, for his part, didn’t think he could ever tire of being allowed to tease Harry all of the time now. Their competition about who was the better teacher had not at all diminished. In fact, it may very well have gotten worse.

“/I’m/ teaching them things they need to protect themselves and you’re just showing them how to make what’s, for all intents and purposes, just a nasty stew!”

“All you’re teaching them is foolish wand waving and silly incantations. /I’m/ teaching them a precise and useful art.”

It was endless bickering, but they loved every moment of it.

*****

“You know, Christmas is coming soon, maybe we could go out on Christmas Eve. Maybe have dinner.”

“Draco, I really would love too, but I promised Ron I would go to the Weasley’s this year. I’ve already skipped two years in a row and Molly’s beginning to get hurt over it. Ron told me he’d come and drag me over on Christmas Eve if he had to, and I’m expected to stay until Boxing Day at the very least.”

“Oh.” Draco said quietly, looking put out. So he was going to go back to being alone for Christmas. Great. At least last year he had hung out with Harry, even if they had just been ‘competitive acquaintances.’

“Will you come with me? I don’t want to spend the holidays without you, and here you would practically be alone. I promise they’ll be fine with it, if you’re worried about that.”

“Really? I’d like to, but do you honestly think they’d be fine with me being there? I’m the reason Bill has those scars, and I’ve said so many terrible things about them. Of course I regret it now -- I regretted it eight years ago -- but I don’t think they’re likely to forgive all of that.”

“Draco, you’re important to me, and they’ll be fine. If worst comes to worst, they’ll be on their best behaviour because I won’t stay there if they won’t accept you.”

“I don’t want to ruin their family holiday though! I don’t want them to just be nice because you’re threatening to not visit.”

“I care about you a lot Draco, I think-- I think I love you, and they won’t want to hurt someone I love, because I’m family. And they’ll know I want to be able to spend Christmas with you too.”

Draco hugged him.

“Thank you Harry. I love you too. So much.”


	16. Chapter 16

Draco was limping.

It was the last day of lessons before winter holidays and Draco was certain he was going to murder Harry /somehow/ before the end of the day.

Harry's healing spells were complete shite, and he couldn’t very well go to Madame Pomfrey. He was much too afraid to attempt healing himself, especially since he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. When he’d skipped breakfast to ask Neville for help, Neville had only laughed. Some brilliant friend he was.

He supposed maybe he should have done a little more research on the after-effects /before/ the fact. He was still going to blame everything on Harry, though.

He was standing imposingly by the blackboard when his Third Years filed in. He gave a short summary of their tasks and waved his wand to make the instructions appear on the board. He began to walk to his desk, when a student called out, sounding concerned.

“Professor Malfoy, what happened?”

“What do you mean ‘what happened,’ Mister Brilla?”

“You’re limping. Did you get hurt?”

“Obviously.” Draco injected as much disdain as possible into those four short syllables.

“Why didn’t you go to Madam Pomfrey? What happened?” another student joined in.

“I didn’t go to the hospital wing because I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow. And I was...attacked,” he fabricated quickly, “by a dark creature in the Forbidden Forest. That’s why you should never go in there alone.”

“Why did you go alone?”

“I didn’t. Professor Potter was with me.”

“Did he fight off the creature?”

“He was...an integral part of the process.”

“It’s a good job you had him with you then. Who knows what might have happened otherwise.”

“Yes well, he’s the one that got me into this mess in the first place,” Draco snapped.

He limped quickly over to his desk, figuring it was best if he didn’t draw any more attention to his abnormal gait. He tried to sit and hissed in pain.

“MERLIN’S SAggy...cloak,” he censored himself quickly.

“What happened?” Several students asked in alarm.

Draco forced himself to sit and flinched at the pain, quickly grabbing on to his knee -- as if /that/ was what hurt.

“I just smacked the injured part of my leg on the desk, it’s fine.”

Many of the students continued to stare.

“Do your /work/,” he snapped.

*****

Harry’s second class was buzzing with chatter as they took their seats. The Third Years always gossiped, but today was much worse than usual.

A student raised their hand and the rest of the room quieted down.

“Sir, what happened last night?”

For a moment, Harry looked alarmed, briefly entertaining the idea that these children really knew /everything/. He quickly reasoned that that was impossible and schooled his features into careful confusion.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, Charlotte.”

“Professor Malfoy said he was attacked by a dark creature in the Forbidden Forest and you helped fight it off. But he said it was your fault in the first place.”

Harry’s mouth twitched in amusement at the last part, but he managed to keep his face passive for the most part.

“Hmm. Yes, but it’s okay. I believe the creature’s gone now.”

“What was it? Was it a werewolf?” another student asked.

“It wasn’t even a full moon last night, stupid,” the person behind them corrected.

“It was...a badger,” Harry said seriously.

“But a badger’s not even a dark creature!”

“Yes, well, Draco exaggerates when he’s angry.” Harry spoke curtly. “Now if I could begin my lesson, I’d like to talk about Boggarts.”


	17. Chapter 17

When they first arrived at the Burrow on Christmas Eve, things were a little awkward. Most of them didn’t know how to act around Draco. Honestly, when he’d first written Molly, she had been hesitant, but he had patiently explained the situation. Eventually, she had said that she would be more than happy to have Draco if it would make Harry happy. She also said that she would talk to the others for him.

The house was, as usual, crowded and overflowing with foodstuffs. Draco quickly charmed Molly by complimenting her food, and eventually enough food and alcohol was consumed that the atmosphere lightened up.

Draco was glad they had gone. He quite liked the Weasleys, as it turned out, and Ginny was perfectly nice to him. Ron and Hermione were also surprisingly easy for him to get along with, and Draco found himself wishing, once again, that things might have gone a little differently while they were in school so they might have become friends.

Molly, who usually complained that Harry was too skinny and too glum, was startled by how much Harry no longer seemed to need it. She felt odd, not fussing over Harry to smile. He was still much too skinny, of course, but instead of looking pale and underfed, he just looked...healthy. Really, he was practically glowing (although Molly swore she could still see his ribs).

Harry seemed almost like a different person. He was still very essentially /Harry/, but he didn’t seem constantly tired and weighed down anymore. It was a strangely beautiful thing for Molly to watch: her last child finally growing up. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t the youngest, he was still the baby of the family.

Harry laughed at something Draco had said, and she watched as his face become impossibly brighter when he looked at the blonde.

Molly eyed Draco speculatively. She didn’t know how he did it. None of the Weasley’s had ever /seen/ Harry like this before, but Draco somehow managed it with seemingly no effort. Then again, Harry seemed to bring out a certain ebullience in Draco as well, which Molly doubted was normal for him considering what all the poor child had been through and done.

Draco had certainly won her approval. She wasn’t sure he could’ve avoided it even if he had tried when he had Harry smiling like that.

*****

Weasley jumpers were handed around on Christmas morning, and Draco got one too. It was faintly hideous, but at the same time that was somehow what made it charming. His was dark blue with a bright orange D on it, and Draco kind of loved it.

Ron challenged him to a game of wizard’s chess after presents, which had ended up lasting for several hours, as they were well matched opponents. The game had only ended when George set off a firecracker in the living room, which went loose and zipped across the board, scattering the pieces. Draco strongly suspected Harry had had something to do with this.

Harry did, in fact, have something to do with it. After a few minutes of watching the two play chess, he had gotten bored and wandered over to talk to George.

“Do you have any new products planned for the shop?”

“Oh, hey Harry. Yes actually, but I have more important things to talk to you about first.”

“What?”

“I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, but Ron updates me occasionally, and you’ve changed a lot, mate.”

“Is that a bad thing? I hadn’t really noticed anything.”

George grinned.

“Of /course/ you didn’t notice anything, you’re Harry.” He continued on, before Harry could get offended.

“You haven’t changed in a bad way, no, and you’re still definitely Harry, you’re just, well...I’m not sure how to put it. I guess I didn’t even know you could smile that big, even at the Quidditch World Cup you didn’t look like this. I’m not exactly concerned, but I’m wondering if I maybe should be.”

Harry frowned.

“Neville said something like that. He said if he hadn’t seen me himself this year, he wouldn’t have believed I could be ‘like this.’ But the thing is, I don’t really notice much difference. I’m less tired of everything all the time maybe, but other than that I’m the same.”

“Harry, this isn’t just one small change. It’s more than just your mood, I feel like your entire being had a weight taken off it at some point in the last two years. It’s not that I don’t want to see you happy, it’s just that it’s strange after so long. You’re not going off the deep end are you? Or doing fairy dust?”

Harry laughed.

“No. I think I’m more grounded than ever right now. Maybe it’s that rather than trying to follow along with a plan for my future, I’ve gotten to a place where I really enjoy my life in the present, and I just want to keep it like that forever.”

His eyes had found Draco across the room, as he spoke, and they were disgustingly tender. George made a face.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

George hugged him tightly.

“Even though I’m completely disgusted with how soppy you are...I’m proud of you.”

“For what?”

“Growing up, finding yourself, anything. Take your pick, make up a new one. I’m just proud. It’s nice to see my baby brother happy.”

“And you said /I/ was disgustingly soppy. You git.”

George laughed.

“So do you want to check out those new products?”

When Harry had finished looking at the plans for some of the new products and talking about the shop, he had gone back downstairs only to discover that Ron and Draco were /still/ playing chess. He promptly enlisted George’s help to regain Draco’s attentions.

When they sat down on the couch together though, Draco whispered in his ear.

“I know you had something to do with that and I will not be convinced otherwise.”

“Maybe, but it’s you’re own fault for playing /chess/ for over two hours.”

*****

The next morning Hermione, Percy, and Harry were the only ones up and sitting at the table for breakfast. They had been having a perfectly nice conversation until George and Charlie came down the stairs.

“Good morning!” George called out obnoxiously, “I’m glad Harry finally learned how to use a silencing charm!”

Percy choked on his orange juice.

Harry just glared.

“I didn’t /need/ one, George, we’re at the Burrow, I’m not going to do anything when Molly’s--”

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

“What, dear? Did you call?”

“Er, no. George was just trying to convince me to set off more fireworks and I was telling him that would be terribly insensitive to you, considering how much effort you put into the holiday.”

“Quite right,” she turned to George with a stern look, “no more of those Wheezes in my house.”

Harry grinned as George shot him a glare.

*****  
Goodbyes took an incredibly long time, as there were just so /many/ people.

Fleur gave them each a kiss on the cheek, saying she hoped Draco could meet Victoire next time. Bill hugged Harry and shook Draco’s hand, saying there were no hard feelings, once again.

Arthur gave them each a wide smile and a firm handshake, wishing them well.

Percy settled for more stiff, formal handshakes, and Ron and Hermione both enveloped Harry in a hug. Ron clapped Draco on the back.

“It was surprisingly nice to hang out with you, I’m glad you came.”

Charlie and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones to hug Draco, the former telling him he was “Not such a bad guy,” and the latter insisting that they should take more food back with them.

As Ginny gave Harry her goodbye hug, she whispered in his ear.

“I’m so happy for you, Harry.”

He smiled, glad that there was a chance he and Ginny could maybe be good friends again.

Of course, George came next, ruining the moment.

“Harry. You ‘didn’t need a silencing charm’ my ass. Draco’s shirt doesn’t quite hide the massive love bite on him.”

“Necking is hardly a crime. Don’t make me tell Molly you’ve done something horrible.”

“You’re a sneaky little bastard,” George grinned, "some Slytherin must be rubbing off on you, eh?"

Harry merely rolled his eyes in response and perhaps clapped George on the back a bit harder than strictly necessary.

*****

When they got back to Hogwarts, Draco regaled Harry with a running commentary on /everything/ about the Weasleys and the Burrow (making sure to at least focus briefly on Molly’s cooking and the jumper). Harry rolled with laughter at some of Draco’s remarks, which were sarcastic and surprised in turns.

He was so /glad/ that Draco had had a good time, and that he had liked the Weasleys. He could tell that Molly absolutely loved him. She would want Harry to bring Draco around again, he was sure, and he couldn’t possibly be more pleased to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry awoke to brisk knocking on the pillar that guarded his quarters. Classes had just started up again and he was exhausted. For a moment he wondered if maybe just ignoring it would make it go away, but a quick tempus charm told him it must be important for someone to wake him at two in the morning. Probably Minerva, since she was the only other person who knew where his rooms were as far as he knew.

He sighed and extracted himself from Draco’s arms, pulling on a robe.

“Minerva? What is it?” He pushed the pillar that served as the entrance to his rooms open, only to find three of his Seventh Year prefect students standing there.

“It’s Peeves, sir, he’s wrecked the Potions classroom. We were on patrol when we heard all this crashing, and when we went to go investigate, well...it’s a complete mess.”

“Why did you come to /me/ then, and not your head of house?” He recognized dimly that two of them were Slytherin, although the other was a Gryffindor.

“Well we wanted to tell Professor Malfoy, sir, but we didn’t know where his rooms were.”

“And you came here?” He raised his eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware students knew about the location of /this/ room either,” he muttered, then he sighed.

“Alright, go back to your dorms or patrol or whatever, he will be made aware of the situation.”

Harry let go of the hinged pillar, but instead of swinging completely shut, it stayed slightly ajar. As they heard him walking away, the three students crowded closer to listen.

“Come on love, get up.”

They heard a disgruntled groan.

“What?”

“Apparently some of the prefects were patrolling and they heard crashing sounds from your classroom and...Peeves sort of...wrecked it.”

“You’re joking. Please tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night to play a joke so I can castrate /you/ instead.”

“Draco. /Really/.”

“Bloody Merlin, I swear if that little meddling piece of shite poltergeist messed up my veritaserum brew, I am /going/ to find a way to make him completely dead.”

“Go fix your classroom so you can come back and get some sleep before breakfast.”

“Ugh,” the pillar was pushed open and the students came face to face with an angry, shirtless Draco Malfoy. He promptly turned back around and slammed the pillar shut.

“Thank you for warning me that there were still students outside our room.”

“I told them to go back to their dorms, it’s not my fault they’re nosy little bastards. It’s too bloody early for this.”

Draco yanked on a shirt and stormed out of the room, shooting the students a quelling look. They were duly terrified.

*****

When he got down to the dungeons, he sighed, there were smashed jars and ingredients all over the halls. Great.

By the end of two hours, he managed to put everything in order by summoning the ingredients one by one and repairing the jars. Once he had ascertained that his veritaserum was, in fact, miraculously untouched, he dragged himself up to the sixth floor.

“Green.”

The pillar swung open and he stumbled sleepily in.

He crawled back into bed behind Harry and snaked his arms around his waist. Harry stirred.

“You know the fact that you were in here is gonna be everywhere by breakfast.”

“Why should I stop at just one poltergeist when I can add hordes of children to my hitlist,” Draco sleepily replied and Harry chuckled quietly.

“I guess we’ll deal with that later.”

“Shh,” Draco whispered and half-assedly covered Harry’s face with his hand. “Sleep.”

*****

Draco thought that skipping breakfast was the best option. Although Harry reluctantly agreed, he pointed out that they wouldn’t be able to avoid their classes.

Harry’s first class was his Hufflepuff and Slytherin Third Years. It was awful.

They wouldn’t stop gossiping, so Harry had to resort to taking points to get them to just /shut up/. But then, every time they raised their hands, they would ask something along the lines of “Why was Professor Malfoy in your room last night?”

Harry quickly lost his temper. He stood up to his full (still kind of short) height and crossed his arms.

“I will say this once and one time only. I will not entertain gossip and/or silly rumours in my class. My personal life is of no relevance to you, as I made clear at the beginning of this year /and/ last year. That does not just apply to questions about the war or my past. There will be no more questions or conversation about anything except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Specifically Kappas. Now, since these creatures tend to dwell in…”

Harry continued on with his lecture and the class stayed silent.

*****

Draco had a different technique of dealing with his students. As soon as his Fifth Years took their seats for the first lesson he turned from the board and shot all of them his most terrifying glare.

“Today, we will talk about the draught of living /death/ and what makes it so unique. We will also discuss what a few simple changes can do to make it an entirely different potion altogether…”

There were still a few whispers, but Draco was mostly satisfied that he had terrified them enough to keep quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks, Draco thought he and Harry did a rather good job of keeping themselves professional in front of the students. Surely with no further incidents since That Night they would let it go. Unfortunately, with Valentine’s Day coming up, he was afraid they might be paying closer attention.

Still, when the fourteenth of February arrived, he left a vase of flowers on Harry’s desk for him to find later. Although he’d made sure to include no roses, and no reds, pinks or purples. It didn’t look, at first glance, like a declaration of love, but that was just how Draco wanted it. He left a small card attached to the vase and left for his first class.

*****

Harry had decided against doing anything festive for his classes this year, and was simply continuing to work with his Fourth Years on shield charms.

They had done excellently when paired up, so he told them they could leave early after he handed back their essays. He opened the door to his office and stopped in surprise. A vibrant bouquet of yellow and orange flowers sat in a vase on his desk. He carefully moved them over so he could grab the stack of essays, and a small card fell off of the vase.

[I already feel like saying forever. Happy tackiest holiday, Love.

P.S. I know you don’t know what they mean so ask Neville.]

“What does it say?”

Harry turned to see the class watching him through the doorway. He stuffed the note in his pocket, grabbing the essays and shutting the door.

“Nothing.”

*****

Needless to say, many of the students had been intrigued by the flowers in Professor Potter’s office, and they were delighted when Professor Longbottom announced that, in the spirit of the holiday, they would be studying what certain plants symbolized. The flowers /had/ to be from Professor Malfoy, and they were itching to know exactly what they meant.

Neville was shocked by how studiously the class took notes that day.

*****

The Fourth Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in both Professor Potter and Professor Longbottom’s class filled in those who hadn’t taken Herbology during lunch. The only problem now was that somebody had to go in and identify what the flowers were. There had definitely been sunflowers, but there had also been others. Eventually a Gryffindor volunteered.

After his final lesson, the brave Gryffindor headed up to the Defense classroom and knocked on the professor’s office door.

“Jamie? Can I help you?”

“Erm, yes, I had some questions about my essay.”

“Okay, come in.”

Professor Potter sat back down at his desk. Luckily for Jamie the flowers were still there, although they had been moved off to the side.

He asked a few simple questions about what he could improve and left. He needed to get to the library and talk with the others.

*****

The students crowded around a table in the back of the library.

“Okay, so there were sunflowers and yellow honeysuckle, but I don’t know what the other type was. They were orange and yellow and each had a big cluster of petals.”

A Hufflepuff held up a book and slid it over to Jamie.

“An illustrated flower identification book. I thought we might need it,” she said proudly.

He flipped through for a while.

"I’m not sure if it’s even in here. Wait, it looks pretty similar to this one, maybe from a different angle. And the colors are different.”

“A dahlia flower,” someone said. “That definitely could have been it, and they come in lots of different colors.”

“Okay, now we just have to find these in our notes. I already looked up sunflower, since we knew that one. Then I looked it up in a book too to see if it was more specific. Professor Longbottom just said loyalty, but look at what this says.” A Hufflepuff boy held out a book and pointed to the bottom of the page.

“Sunflower -- Tends to symbolize loyalty, adoration and longevity,” Jamie read aloud for the students that couldn’t see. “Okay, has anyone found honeysuckle yet?”

“Yes! My notes said it could mean upcoming nuptials, and this book says ‘Honeysuckle -- Shows love, tenderness, and the giver’s unending affection. Can also symbolize a happy life or upcoming nuptials.’ Well isn’t that interesting. I /really/ want to know what that card said.”

“Woah, that’s intense. What does the dahlia mean then?”

“It’s not in our notes, I already looked.”

Pages were being flipped frantically.

“I found something! Oh, this is /good/,” a Gryffindor girl spoke up.

“What?” several people asked at once.

“It says ‘Dahlia -- Generally sends a message meaning “Forever thine” and signifies an eternal bond.’”

“Wow. I wonder if they’re getting married?”

“No. If they can’t even tell us they’re together, then there’s no way they’re already getting /married/,” someone decided.

“Okay. Let’s just wait and see what else happens at dinner.”

*****

Harry watched as Draco sat down next to him at dinner, and a gentle shower of red and salmon rose petals fell over him.

“Hmm, must be a leak in the ceiling,” he said casually.

Draco laughed.

“You’re a fool.” He looked down at the rose petals and blushed, raising one eyebrow. “Red and salmon? I should’ve known that would be the extent of your knowledge.”

Harry shrugged, unbothered.

“I do what I can.”

Draco smiled and placed a hand on his knee under the table. Harry covered Draco’s hand with his own and intertwined their fingers.

Harry ate with his left hand for the entire meal, and he wasn’t even angry about the gravy it caused him to spill down his front.

When the desserts started appearing, Draco picked up one of the salmon colored petals and held it up, raising one eyebrow, again, at Harry.

“Do we really /need/ dessert?”

“I think I’ll be fine for one night.”

“Good. I’ll leave first. Follow me in five.”

Harry smiled.

“Because it /definitely/ wouldn’t do to just admit what everybody already knows.”

“It’s none of their business,” Draco sniffed.

“Okay. Leave now so I can escape too.”

*****

The students convened again in the library after dinner.

“I couldn’t see hardly anything,” a Gryffindor complained.

“Yes, Hufflepuffs are almost right in front of them, so what happened? I saw confetti or something when Professor Malfoy sat down, and then they left early. Well, they left separately, but it was soon enough, I’m sure they just thought they were being sneaky,” another Gryffindor contributed.

Several students laughed and a Hufflepuff boy began explaining.

“That wasn’t confetti, it was /rose/ petals and they were different colors. Different colors mean different things, but I’m not sure exactly what. There was definitely some red, which I think is just love. And then Professor Potter was only using his left hand, so I think they were holding hands or something--”

“Or something,” a Seventh Year Gryffindor butted in with a smirk. “Beth! I’ve been looking for you. Are all you guys talking about Potter and Malfoy?”

“Yes, Professor Potter had flowers in his office this morning and we did research, and now we were trying to figure out what happened at dinner.”

“Hmm, fill me in on the flowers first.” The Seventh Year looked speculative.

“This morning he went into his office and there was a big bouquet of yellow flowers and he was clearly surprised. There was a note but he wouldn’t tell us what it said. We did some research and the flowers were honeysuckle, sunflowers, and dahlias. Those basically mean love and loyalty and eternal affection.”

“Oh that /is/ interesting. Not as interesting as what happened at dinner though. It’s funny how they think they’re being all inconspicuous.”

“Okay, but what happened?”

“So they already told you about the rose petals and the hand, but the color of the petals is important. They were red and /salmon/. Red, of course, is for true love, and--”

“How could you tell they were salmon though, that’s so specific? Couldn’t they have been pink or orange? I couldn’t tell, and you were further away,” someone interjected.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but Professor Malfoy /blushed/. It was really what he /did/, though, that tipped me off.”

“What?” several of the students asked.

“At the end of the meal he picked up one of the non-red petals and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Then they both /left/. He wouldn’t do that with an orange or a pink rose petal.”

“Why? What does salmon mean?” Beth asked her older sister.

The Seventh Year gave a sly smile.

“Desire.”

“Oh. /Oh/.” Comprehension dawned on Beth’s face.

“You don’t think they’re...you know?” Jamie asked.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” the Seventh Year said gleefully.

“Oh. Oh Merlin, I don’t want to think about that,” Jamie replied, sounding pained. “No. They’re my /teachers/, how am I ever going to look them in the eye again?”

“Ugh, I still wish I knew what the card said though,” Beth whined.

“Well, how did he act when you asked?”

“He whipped his head around like he didn’t know we were watching and shoved it in his pocket. Then he just told us it was ‘nothing’ and shut the door.”

Her older sister laughed.

“It was probably something dirty.”

“Really? In flowers?”

“Professor Malfoy does seem like he could be a bit of a freak, if you know what I mean.”

“Urgh, can we please stop talking about our teachers’, er.../extracurricular/ lives? I’m starting to regret being nosy,” one of the Hufflepuffs complained.

“/Please/, we all already knew, it’s just being confirmed.” The Seventh Year paused and began to giggle again. 

“Or did you really think Professor Malfoy had an unfortunate run in with a /badger/ a few months ago?”

"/Oh/. Now that you mention it..."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry had noticed his Seventh Years had become extremely giggly in his class. The littlest things would set them off, it was ridiculous. And his Fourth Year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class was even worse. They didn’t giggle or interrupt, but they barely looked him in the eye.

They still participated a little, but they were weird about it. He didn’t know what was going on. He had asked Draco, who had noticed similar problems with the same students, but neither of them could come to any conclusion.

After the entire first half of a /double/ lesson went by with the Fourth Years, and not a single student had raised their hand, Harry finally spoke up. He stopped his lecture and leaned against the board.

“Guys? What’s up? It’s been like two weeks and none of you guys really participate anymore. Is it my classes? Have they gotten boring or something? I can change things to make them more interesting if that would help.”

He was met with more silence and eyes looking everywhere but at him.

“Come on, seriously. I feel like I’m not doing my job right if I just let you guys not participate. There hasn’t been a single raised hand today. None of my other classes are like this, so is there some Gryffindor/Hufflepuff feud going on that I don’t know about? What do I need to do?”

A girl in the front hesitantly raised her hand and everyone turned to look at her, many shooting warning or concerned looks. She put her hands out and glanced around, as if to say ‘don’t worry’ and many of the students relaxed. There was definitely something going on that everyone in the class knew about.

“Yes, Deirdre?”

“It’s nothing that’s wrong with your classes, they’re still very...lovely. It’s just that it’s a little hard to apply ourselves, because it’s a little distracting when.../you/ are teaching.”

“What? What’s wrong with me? Did I do something?” Harry sounded a little hurt.

“Some/one/ more like,” a student mumbled in the back of the class.

Harry couldn’t quite make out the words.

“What was that?”

The student sitting beside them pushed the mumbler and answered for them.

“Nothing. We aren’t trying to offend you. There’s nothing wrong with you as a teacher, it’s just…” They trailed off unhelpfully.

“Just what? What can I do?”

“What can you /not/ do?”

This time Harry heard.

“What is it? I’m going insane, what is it I’m doing?” Harry said hotly.

A couple of students let out nervous giggles and Harry walked quickly into his office and shut the door before he completely lost it. He may have felt they deserved it right now, but he couldn’t take his anger out on the children.

He took the empty vase from his desk and slammed it as hard as he could into the floor. There, that felt slightly better.

He quickly repaired it and put it back. Draco didn’t have to know.

He sat down and slumped forward onto the desk with his face in his hands. These kids were driving him absolutely up the bloody wall. He wondered briefly if they were all on some sort of drugs. 

He just didn’t know what to do, and they refused to tell him.

On the other side of the wall the students were all very confused at first when their teacher just suddenly /walked away/ in the middle of a conversation and closed himself in his office.

Then they heard glass shattering loudly and their eyes widened. They all looked at each other, with similarly guilty ‘Oh shite’ expressions.

“I think we made him angry, do you think he’s going to come back for the rest of the lesson?” someone asked.

“No, really?” another student responded sarcastically.

“I think we need to start trying to act normally. He looked about two seconds away from going completely mad. Just try not to think about...things. I mean Professor Longbottom’s /married/ and we don’t really think about /him/.”

“But it’s different. The professors are always around each other. You never know what they could’ve just done.”

Beth huffed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to go talk to him. And I’m going to tell him that we’ll be trying to act normal, so we’d better all start.”

“What, are you crazy? He’s really /angry/, you can’t just barge in and start talking to him!”

“He’s going to go completely barmy, and he thinks it’s his teaching. /Somebody’s/ got to talk to him.” It was clear she was decided.

They watched silently as she walked up to the office door and knocked quietly.

“Yes?”

“May I come in?”

They heard a loud sigh and the door opened of its own accord and shut after she stepped in.

Harry tucked his wand back into his robes.

“Yes?” He repeated.

“I just wanted to tell you that we’re sorry. We’re going to start acting normally, I swear. And it’s not you in the sense that you’re a bad teacher or anything. Really, you’re an awesome teacher, I’m pretty sure you’re everyone’s favorite.”

“Favorite? Really?”

“Well, tied with Professor Malfoy, probably.”

“Bollocks,” Harry swore under his breath.

Beth was amused. Did he really just…? Did they have a competition or something?

“Well, thank you Beth. But could you tell me /why/ this was a problem in the first place?”

She paused.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Why? Is it something illegal? You guys won’t be in trouble even if it is, I promise.”

“No, no it’s not, it’s just something we...I’m sorry.”

“Okay, well, are you okay? Nev-- I mean Professor Longbottom hasn’t said anything, but Professor Malfoy said you were all acting similarly in his class.”

“We’re fine.”

“Okay. Just know that you can come to me with anything.”

“I really don’t think you want us to.”

Harry gave her a strange look.

“No, really.”

She sighed.

“Thanks Professor Potter.”

“You can tell the others class is dismissed early.”

*****

Harry decided he might as well confront his Seventh Years today too. ‘No time like the present’ and all. And perhaps he could ask them if they knew anything about the Fourth Year class.

“Today, I want to start with a few off-topic questions. Do any of you know about something going on with the Fourth Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs?”

There were a few giggles and several students looked over at Lydia, Beth’s older sister. She shrugged.

“No, we have absolutely /no/ idea,” she said in a blasé manner.

“Why do I feel like you’re not being completely honest with me?”

“Not sure, maybe it’s that special instinct of yours. Like how animals won’t eat /roses/ because of their thorns, or how /salmon/ go upstream to lay their eggs.”

“I'm getting the distinct impression that there’s something I’m missing. And that none of you are going to tell me. You guys are adults. Come on, give me a break. Just, fill me in on /something/.”

“Oh please, /you’re/ not the one getting fi--” Lydia clapped a hand over her friend’s mouth as most of the room burst into giggles.

“So how does everyone here feel about badgers?” she said loudly, seemingly changing the subject.

“I think they’re pretty cute!” someone shouted out.

“Yeah, but I’ve heard they can pack a real punch sometimes. They can cause some /crippling/ devastation if they’ve a mind to. Sneaky little buggers,” someone else added.

“Wait, is this something about the Hufflepuffs?” Harry asked hopefully.

The class erupted with laughter and he took off his glasses, mopping his hand frustratedly over his face. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

“Okay, moving on to the actual lesson. Since I can’t get any straight answers out of any of you. You lot are going to learn how to do a corporeal patronus.”

That got their attention. At least his teaching was good, even if his attempts at confrontation were a total flop.


	21. Chapter 21

The Easter holidays had just ended and Harry was in good spirits after being able to spend so much extra time with Draco. They’d even visited the Burrow again for Easter Sunday and Molly had been elated. Arthur had also managed to corner Draco into looking at all of his muggle objects and listening to his speculations about their uses. After an hour and a half, Harry finally took pity and told them that Minerva had some sort of meeting scheduled that they really couldn’t miss.

Draco had breathed a sigh of relief once they’d escaped.

In the laziness of coming back after a holiday, Draco had thrown on a Weasley Jumper under his cloak, not thinking anyone would see it. Of course that was the day Scotland chose to have a warm spell. The castle was sweltering, even down in his dungeon classroom.

He unclasped his cloak while his students were busy brewing, hoping to cool off a bit even if the jumper /was/ ugly.

“Are you wearing Professor Potter’s jumper?” a Gryffindor student asked.

“No.” He snapped as he looked down and saw that he /was/ in fact wearing Harry’s jumper. He regretfully put his cloak back on and fastened it firmly. He guessed he would just have to suffer the heat.

“What’s the ‘H’ stand for then?” another student chimed in.

Draco shot them an icy glare.

“Heart-stopping.” He deadpanned.

As was all too often in his class, the students weren’t entirely sure if Professor Malfoy was making a joke about his own good looks, or if he was actually making a threat on their lives.

They were very well behaved for the remainder of class. Just in case.

*****

The end of the year came quickly, and with it came the transformation of many Seventh Years from giggly, joking messes to tearful ones. Although this particular group had had a special knack for pissing both Harry and Draco off from the beginning (as well as being the ones that spread ninety percent of the rumours -- and facts -- about their relationship), the two teachers felt they had a closer connection with them. Of course that was probably because many of the Seventh Years were constantly lurking (and had been since the beginning of the previous year), and they say proximity breeds affection.

The morning after the end of year feast, Harry found a leather bound book on his office desk when he went to retrieve the last of his classroom belongings. ‘We Will Go down With This Ship (Hogwarts Class Of 2007)’ was embossed on the front cover.

Confused, he flipped open to the front page.

“This is our final present to you both. We may never see you again except in the Prophet, so we (as a class) would like you to have something to remember us by. Many thanks to Professor Malfoy for the suggestion last year. 

“Several of us have been utterly /devoted/ to your relationship since the very beginning (even before you yourselves were) and we will remain staunchly dedicated to it. So:

“We, the class of 2007, have decided to compile a book of reasons why you are both dorks and extremely bad at hiding your relationship from even the firsties but still somehow think you can deny it because you think everyone else is more oblivious than you and that just because the staff are too polite to say anything means they don’t notice and trust me they notice and all of us notice too. 

“I (Laurie Clarents) personally wanted that to be the title, but Simon vetoed it. Shame really. Several people also pointed out that it was grammatically incorrect, but hey why do you need grammar if you have magic?”

The handwriting changed.

“/Let’s eat Simon. Let’s eat, Simon/.”

Laurie’s writing returned.

“Touché, Simon. But get off of my page.

“So, without further ado, I guess I present our farewell masterpiece.”

Harry stared at the book, dumbfounded. They weren’t serious, were they? He flipped through the book (over a hundred pages!) and saw page after page of varying handwriting with signatures at the bottom of each anecdote. Some were titled, and some had small doodles. It was terribly embarrassing that they’d managed to do this, but it was also terrifyingly impressive.

Harry shoved the book into his cloak and gathered up the remaining things in his classroom. He had to share this with Draco.

As soon as he reached the dungeons, he took out the book.

“Draco, I found a--”

Harry’s speech cut off as he was grabbed tightly around the middle. Draco turned around to see what had happened.

A tall Seventh Year Slytherin girl was hugging him and Harry looked shocked.

“I’m sorry,” she said a bit tearily, “but I just saw you guys in here and I had to say goodbye again. I’m going to miss both of you so much! You’re amazing teachers.”

She released Harry and walked over to hug Draco tightly. He awkwardly patted her back.

“I’m not the only one either.” She turned and saw Harry holding the book. 

“Oh good, you found it! You’ll see when you read it. You’re both see easy to mess with and tease, but it’s all out of love. Read the book, and don’t forget that it was /us/ that started this ship.”

“Ship?” Draco questioned.

“Relationship. We’re the one’s that gave you the present that made you realize you were meant to be.” She looked at the clock. “Bugger, I don’t want to miss the train. The rest of the Seventh Years send their love.” As she left, she flicked her wand over her shoulder and they both turned to watch the trail of magic.

Words began to appear on the blackboard. Out in the hall, Serena heard Draco laugh loudly and she smiled before quickly heading for the main castle doors for the last time. It had been a good run.

The words on the blackboard were in a gorgeous calligraphy, the beauty of which was undermined by the words themselves.

[By the by, the Fourth Years wouldn’t look either of you in the eyes for weeks because they knew you had sex on Valentine’s. Very clever kids, although they had Lydia’s help in their sleuthing. They were v. uncomfortable, it was great. Just goes to show you shouldn’t snoop if you don’t want the answers.

P.S.   
Salmon rose petals. Classy, Potter. Professor Malfoy was much sneakier with his flower choices, but that’s not all that surprising...Slytherin. (Although he was not sneaky /enough/, as they had it all figured out before dinner. All without help, too, those smart little things).

P.P.S.  
Not, I might add, that Professor Malfoy was very sneaky when he publicly asked for sex in front of hundreds of children and all of his colleagues with the aid of one damning flower petal and an eyebrow raise. Also v. classy. You’re kicking yourselves now, aren’t you? (If you aren’t, you should be. Esp. Professor Malfoy. Slytherin title is about to be taken away with how not-sneaky you’ve become).]

“I’m impressed, I didn’t even see her doing the wandwork for this, and it must’ve all been nonverbal. This is some seriously complicated magic. It’s beautiful,” Draco said, once he had finished laughing.

“While it is impressive magic, /did you not read it/?”

“Oh, I read it, but clearly they’ve known for a while. We’re really bad at hiding things, apparently. Still doesn’t mean we have to confirm anything.”

“Draco, you /just said/ they already know. Why would we even bother to continue to pretend?”

“Pure spite. If it weren’t for all the little bastards that think they’re detectives around here I would’ve just been straightforward when we first started dating.”

“Hmm, actually, yeah. I could get on board with that.”


	22. Chapter 22

Four and a half years later, Draco and Harry were practically a legend at Hogwarts. Every year the new First Years were informed that, although they refused to admit it, the Potions Master and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (you know, the saviour of the wizarding world?) were definitely together.

Every year since they had received the book, Harry and Draco had made a special point to go out of their way to frustrate the Seventh Years. They would drop hints here and there and always act confused afterwards, refusing to confirm anything.

Neville found it particularly amusing since he was always the one the students went to complain to, although he had joined in on the act almost immediately after they started. He always acted completely befuddled by their complaints and questions. Neville. The person who knew more about Draco and Harry’s relationship than anyone else. He found it strangely satisfying.

This year, however, it wasn’t sly actions or suggestive comments that got the students talking.

When Harry and Draco got back from the winter holidays, they wore matching rings on their right hand middle fingers. The rings had bands of silver and gold braided together, with three small emeralds set in each.

Draco had proposed to Harry on Boxing Day and the rings were connected magically in such a way that when Draco slid the ring onto Harry’s finger, an identical ring had appeared on his own finger. They could not be removed unless the engagement was broken off, or when their wedding vows were spoken. Then they would be able to move their engagement rings onto the same finger as their new wedding bands.

There was much fuss and speculation, but ultimately everyone besides themselves and Neville were unsure because of they weren’t wearing the ring on their ring fingers.

*****

Nearly a year later, one Saturday in November, they used the floo in the Headmistress’s office and left to get married between lunch and dinner. It was as simple as that. It was very small, with only the Weasleys (all fourteen of them, now that Ron and Hermione had had two children, and George and Angelina had gotten married), Neville and Hannah, Andromeda, and Teddy in attendance. It had been outdoors and the weather was absolutely lovely. Harry didn’t think he’d ever experienced a happier moment.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts for dinner, they couldn’t stop beaming at each other. Both of their left ring fingers now proudly displayed two shiny rings.

They did not show up to any meals on Sunday.

Surprisingly, it took a couple of days for the change to be noticed, which the pair found utterly hilarious. Apparently their, Teddy, and Neville’s absences between lunch and dinner had slipped by unnoticed. It was in Draco’s class that it finally happened.

He was doing a lesson with his Second Year Ravenclaws on identifying the differences between similar herbs. As he stirred the cauldron with his right hand, he gestured to the herbs with his left. The light caught something quickly and one of the girls gasped loudly.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, concernedly.

“I’m fine-- it’s just, your rings!”

The other students all immediately focused their attention on his left hand and began to chatter excitedly.

Draco adopted his most impossibly confused expression.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about, but I’m sure that, whatever it is, /potions/ is more important right now.” He spoke quietly, but the students knew when to listen and quickly became quiet.

He continued on with his lesson.

*****

Of course by dinnertime the Great Hall was buzzing with chatter. Heads from all of the tables would occasionally crane their necks toward the staff table in hopes of catching the glint of metal on Harry and Draco’s hands.

As the weeks went by, the students became increasingly frustrated. They were /certain/ that Draco and Harry were married, but they couldn’t be /completely/ certain because neither of them would even acknowledge the rings. It was driving the Seventh Years, in particular, insane. This year’s Seventh Years were the ones who had started Hogwarts at the same time as Harry and Draco. They had witnessed the whole thing from the beginning and they /wanted/ a conclusion.

*****

During the Easter Holidays, they had left Hogwarts for the flat near Diagon Alley that they had been sharing for four years now. The last day of the break, the decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for celebratory drinks. 

Hours later, Draco was about to suggest they leave when Harry got up to use the restroom.

The old bartender didn’t look up from the glasses he was cleaning as he spoke.

“Mr. Potter?”

“Yes?”

Confused by the light, drawling voice, the bartender looked up to see Draco staring at him. He then saw that Harry’s seat was empty. He spoke hesitantly, suddenly unsure of himself.

“I meant-- I was...asking…” Draco casually brought his arm up to rest his chin on his left hand and the bartender’s eyes quickly darted back and forth between the rings and Draco’s face. “..the other one?” he finished questioningly.

Draco’s eyes gleamed and he repressed a smile.

“Hmm, yes. He’ll be back shortly,” he replied nonchalantly. “What did you need?”

“I was, er, just wondering if he was done with his drink.”

“Yes, I believe so.”

Draco had yet to realize that a Daily Prophet reporter had just been given the biggest break of her life by stopping by the Leaky after work. She was sitting in a table near the bar when she heard the bartender speak, and had whipped out a Quick Quotes Quill, which was now scribbling furiously. Draco /did/ notice, however, when a bright flash blinded him as she snapped a picture.

“Draco?” Harry was walking back to the bar, looking confusedly at the reporter (as were most of the other patrons of the bar).

The reporter quickly looked at Harry’s left hand and squealed.

“Oh, it’s true! It’s true!” She laid a hand briefly on Draco’s arm. “/Thank/ you,” she said gratefully, “I’m pretty sure you’ve just made my career.”

She quickly gathered up her stuff, leaving her payment on the table and hurrying out the door. The bar was hushed.

“What did I just miss?” Harry asked warily.

“Tomorrow’s front page on the Daily Prophet.” Draco wiggled the fingers on his left hand with a slight frown. “It may have been my fault.”

Harry laughed.

“Okay, whatever, I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” He payed the bartender and they left, oblivious to the stares that followed them out.

Apparently, the students of Hogwarts really didn’t talk, because the wizarding world had accepted Harry and Draco’s friendship, after the initial speculation when they were first seen in public together. But apparently there had never been speculation that they were /more/. It was true they were hardly seen outside Hogwarts or their own home, but it was still funny to them that after so long, nobody else knew. And the students had picked up on it so quickly. Harry shook his head, thinking that some of the students he’d had would’ve been great reporters, for all the snooping they’d done.

*****

The next morning they were back at Hogwarts. They went down to breakfast late, after reading the Prophet in the privacy of their room. It would do no good to be reading it for the first time in the view of those who had already done so.

“Bloody finally!” A Seventh Year Gryffindor Boy had leaped up and grabbed them both in a hug when they entered the Hall.

“Er, Lloyd?”

The boy stepped back and beamed at them.

“Let it be known that I waited /seven/ sodding years for this. My time was up. I was afraid it wouldn’t happen before I left!” Lloyd dramatically pretended to feel faint. “I don’t know what I would’ve done!”

“Thank you for the dramatics, Mr. Morrison. You may go back to your table now. I’m sure the professors would like to eat.” Minerva McGonagall stated wryly from the staff table.

*****

The last day of the school year was a little emotional for them. It was almost like the end of the first year all over again, but /more/ so. They were saying goodbye to the last of the students that had been at Hogwarts for their first year of teaching.

They talked and reminisced about their years teaching at Hogwarts so far and at some point during dessert, they got to talking about the beginnings of their relationship.

“Why did you kiss me that first time?” Harry asked. “I never figured out why. I was just talking about a long day and right in the middle of a sentence, you just...went for it out of nowhere.”

“I honestly still don’t know what came over me. Usually I think before I act -- then again, I used to be observant too -- you were just being really cute. And I just...did it.”

Harry smiled and gently gripped his chin.

And he kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Draco introduced himself as Professor Potter the next year. He thought wryly that his original Sixth Years would have all had heart attacks.

The students took to calling them Potions Potter and Defense Potter too differentiate, which Harry found incredibly amusing -- although, admittedly, that was mostly because Draco found it so distasteful.

*****

Around March, the students started to notice random, ever increasing absences of both of the professors, always at the same time. Both of them were becoming increasingly moody and stressed and some of the students started to worry. A few even asked McGonagall if one of them was seriously sick or something. She refused to tell them anything and the behaviour continued straight through until June.

*****

Sometime during the second week in June, both professors suddenly seemed tightly strung, but extraordinarily excited. Still, no answers were to be found. Some of the students speculated, but there were never any satisfying answers, and many simply forgot about it over the summer.

However, when the new school year started and neither Harry nor Draco had shown up to any mealtimes (save the welcome feast) for the entire first week back, the students really started to ask questions.

Wild theories were being thrown about, but nobody dared ask the professors. Many asked Neville, but he always simply acted confused or gave a small, strange smile.

*****

After a month of school, both of the professors looked terrible. They both had bags under their eyes and often showed up to their classes slightly late or dismissed them early. It was nearly impossible for students to find them outside of class hours.

After the fourth time Draco entered class late, quickly cleaning his robes of what looked like vomit with a spell, one of the students got up enough guts to ask.

"Professor Potter?" a Hufflepuff raised his hand.

"Yes, William?"

"What, er, what's going on with you and the other Mr. Potter? Both of you are all...I don't know. You look like you haven't slept in ages and you're always coming to classes late. Are both of you okay?"

Draco looked briefly taken aback by the thought and care behind the words.

"Yes. We are both fine. It's nothing you need to worry about. Now, open your books to--"

"Are you sure? You always look exhausted and annoyed," a Gryffindor cut him off.

Draco did, indeed, look annoyed at that moment.

"Yes, I'm happier than ever," he said sharply, "it's just tiring being a--" he cut himself off and gave them a hard look for tricking him into talking. 

"Turn to page 276."

*****

Several months later, the same class was interrupted by the door crashing open mid-lesson.

"Draco! I think she sick and I don't know what's wrong! Poppy had to go out to St. Mungo's for something, and you know I'm pants at medical spells, and..." Harry babbled frantically.

Draco looked up alarmed, frozen in the middle of reaching for the chalk. He quickly unfroze himself and rushed to the door, however when he reached it he quickly whirled back around to address the class.

"All of you stay here and look over the notes or something," he said quickly before grabbing Harry's arm and rushing down the hall.

The students, of course, did /not/ look over the notes. They were much more interested in what on earth had just happened. What had Professor Potter been talking about?

When Draco came back to his classroom half an hour later, it was in uproar. His shoulders sagged in defeat, not feeling up to looking formidable and scolding them. He walked through the students, who quieted as he passed, to the front of the room where he slumped into the chair behind his desk.

"I am disappointed you did not manage to conduct yourselves properly in my absence. I will, however, let it go this once because I am too emotionally tired to properly scold you for it," he said softly.

All of the students heard and remained silent for the remainder of class as their teacher slumped in his chair, his head hung.

At the end of the lesson, one of the students hesitantly tried to approach him, only to discover that he'd actually fallen asleep at some point.

*****

Rumours about what had happened in Draco's last class were spreading like fiendfyre at lunch, but of course both teachers were absent, as they had been the entire school year. Neville was also noticeably absent, and several students speculated that he might be involved with whatever had happened earlier. Winter holidays were starting at the end of the week and the students were already excitable, so the new additions to the rumour mill simply fueled their fervor.

A few particularly curious Fifth Years who had been in the interrupted class, left lunch early to investigate the hospital wing in hopes that there may be hints of what Professor Potter had been talking about. As they were climbing the stairs, they heard a soft voice. They quietly continued down the corridor until they saw Draco pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary doors holding-- a baby? He was bouncing it gently and cooing to it. 

"Pretty, pretty, such a pretty Luna Lily you are, huh? You'll be nice and smart like me, won't you?"

The baby was large, maybe a year and a half, and she babbled nonsense noises briefly before:

"Papa."

"Mhmm," Draco answered the baby, still bouncing her on his hip and smiling.

"Dada?" she asked, vaguely making reaching grabby hands.

"He'll be back shortly, he's talking to Uncle Neville. They're doing weird things with plants to find something to fix you permanently, and I certainly don't trust that around you."

"You talk to her as if she can understand all of that," Harry emerged from the infirmary with Neville behind him.

Draco looked over at Harry with the same soft eyes he'd always had for Harry since that first year of teaching. Much to Neville's secret contentment.

"I'll have you know she is already quite intelligent. Clearly nothing like you, isn't that right, Loons?"

Neville spotted the three Fifth Years lurking down the hall and cleared his throat.

"Students," he warned Draco and Harry, who both looked up as if they had forgotten that the rest of the world existed.

The students just stood there until Harry finally said something to break the silence.

"Erm. Hi."

"You have a /baby/," one of the Gryffindors said incredulously.

"Yes, I would've thought that apparent," Draco stated acerbically.

Harry grinned and leaned over to whisper to Neville.

"A-/parent/. Ha, appropriate."

Draco briefly glanced back to glare at him.

"But, where has she /been/?" another student asked.

"Well, we smuggled her in -- don't tell Minnie -- and we usually just lock her in a broom closet. Or leave her in the forest sometimes. What do you think?"

"/Draco/," Harry warned him before turning back to the students, "Madam Pomfrey looks after Luna in her office when we're in classes, otherwise she's with us in our room."

"But how did you keep that from us? I mean, you guys can't hide /anything/."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we aren't /that/ oblivious. You may have heard stories but, contrary to popular belief, we knew /exactly/ what we were doing, we just didn't care. We would've been up front from the very beginning if all of the students hadn't decided they were bloody detectives."

"Draco! You can't swear in front of students!"

"What're they going to do? Tell Minnie?"

"Please don't tell Minerva," Harry asked the students quickly, "he's very tired."

Neville finally stepped forward and herded the Fifth Years off and Harry turned to Draco.

"Go get some sleep Draco, darling, I'll wake you up at the end of your free period."

"Okay, thank you, here take Luna." He handed her over and gave Harry a grateful kiss.

*****

Harry woke him up gently by stroking his hair and kissing his nose lightly so it tickled. Draco wrinkled it and sniffed.

"You brought me tea?"

Harry had, indeed, come armed with a large mug full of strong English Breakfast Tea, as per Draco's preference. Draco smiled.

"You're my favorite person, you know that?"

"I believe I have heard that before, yes."

"Good." Draco paused as he sipped his tea. "I'm really glad that we finally got Luna. I love having a family with you."

"Me too, having Luna just makes me so happy all of the time. I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too. Time for class? Ugh, everybody's going to be asking about her."

"Time for class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I really enjoyed writing this fic! It was worth all 62 hours I spent writing. And I'm incredibly proud that I wrote it in five days. If you find any typos, please tell me. I've combed through several times, but it seems that every time I do, I find something new.
> 
> You guys are also incredibly kind commenters, and really, I can't thank you enough for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I did.
> 
> If anyone was wondering what the prompt actually was, here it is:
> 
> Imagine Harry and Draco as teachers and competing against each other to be more popular and get more end of year gifts.
> 
> -> Omg and imagine at the end of the year their students get them one really big gift  
> And they're like what are you guys doing how are we supposed to split this  
> And their students are like ?????what????? Don't u guys go home together at the end of the year  
> And Harry and Draco are like what in the heck n o  
> And it turns out that the students have always thought that they had a thing for each other and were dating  
> Harry and Draco just flush r e d
> 
> (The first part is by remusmoonyblack-lupin on Tumblr, and the second part is by dr-aco on Tumblr).


	24. Finally Posting Another Harry Potter Work!

Hello!

So I posted this 8 months ago (ish) now, and I'm Just Now posting another HP (also Drarry) fic. I've been working on several in the interim, but none consistently enough (or in order enough :/) to post. However I've just begun ANOTHER (because I apparently hate myself and never want to finish my 5 billion other projects). I have posted chapter one (I'm already working on chapter two so don't worry). So yes, you should check it out if you're interested! It's called "Extruendam Eam," and it's obviously on my profile. Bloody hell there are a fuckload of parenthesis in here. I'm sorry. 

Thanks! <3

J


End file.
